My Heart is Forever Yours
by bluecosmos103
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends and nothing could be better. But what happens when he moves to America and doesn't come back for 4 years? Now Inuyasha is back bringing both of them pain because of his fate. Will fate choose life or death for him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story. Please go easy on me. Please Review! ; P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 1**

**Inu Pov**

I am thirteen and I am hopelessly in love with a girl with jet-black hair and brown eyes. Her smile makes my heart beating faster and makes me feel warmer inside. Every touch of hers gets me tingling inside with joy. Her scent of vanilla gets my mind overwhelmed and dizzy. Her hugs warms me up and makes me want to never let go. Whenever I am with her, that is when I am the happiest. I have the tendency to get jealous every time a boy is by her. If I ever see a boy come near her or touch her, I always have the urge to beat the crap out of him. She makes me do and say crazy things, and that's why I will always love her. She was the girl who took my pain away and replaced it with joy.

Her name is Kagome.

When I was younger, I was always picked on because I was different from everybody else. My demon father and my human mother got married and had a child. Me. Unfortunately, I couldn't be a full-blooded demon like my brother, Sesshomaru. I was and still am, a half-demon. Half human and half demon. And that will never change.

All the boys would pick on me whenever they came near me or claimed I annoyed them somehow. Plus, unlike most boys, girls would never talk to me. When they did talk to me, they would always stand in front of me and look at me in the face and say, "Half-demon," every time. The boys would just shove me or hit me whenever I got in their way. I would always feel bad about myself and kept wondering, _Is there something I have done? What did I do? And why do they call me a half-demon all the time? _Every time I asked my mom, she would just look at me with sad eyes and say, "Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect the way you are." She would try to look at me with a happy face on by putting on a smile, but in the end she just burst into tears. She hugged me against her and cried out,"I'm sorry." She has always comforted me when I felt sad or lonely. I knew that she thought it was her fault that I got treated this way. She always blamed herself because she knew how the kids treated me. I knew from that day my life would be full of pain. However, all that changed when I met her. That first encounter when we shook hands, changed my life forever.

One day, I saw boys playing soccer together. They were laughing and having fun and all I thought was, _I want to play with them too. _I never got to play with anyone, since they just ignored me when I came near them. But I just wanted to play with them, only if I could play with them one time. I kept following the ball move as it moved across the pavement. Just hoping if they could ask me to join. Somehow, I knew that would never happen. One of those boys didn't trap the ball, and the black and white ball came rolling towards me and stopped when it hit my foot.

They looked at me with annoyed eyes and all they said was, "Give it here half-demon!"

I really wanted to play with them and didn't think about the consequences. I thought maybe for once they would give me chance. If I played with them, then they would see how nice I was and fun to be around. Maybe my mom will actually be right about my life turning around. Boy was I wrong.

I asked, "Can I play with you too? It looks like a lot of fun. I haven't played soccer before, but I can try if you just teach me. I am a really fast learner. I think I can get the passing down first." I smiled eagerly to learn. I thought they would smile back and welcome me, but instead they just grinned weirdly at me, which made me uncomfortable. Then all of them started to laugh, as if what I said was a joke. They couldn't believe that I would have even thought of asking them if I could join. I felt an ache in my stomach and a little bit of embarrassment and anger.

One of the boys that had a red shirt and black shorts on came up to me and just stared at me, then said, "I think I have a better idea." He looked at all of the boys surrounding him and gave them a look. They looked around and nodded at each other, then started to exchange the look which meant that they were all thinking the same thing and the boy's message was received.

They came towards me by all walking very slowly that built up the suspense and tension. All I did was think in my mind, _I need help._All of their arms began to go slightly upward, ready to give me a beating.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to come. I waiting for about three seconds for them to hurt me, but instead I hear a girl's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and waiting for my eyes to adjust. The image went from blurry to clear. In front of me, there was a girl standing behind the crowd of boys with her mouth open and fists on her sides. She had her head held up high and chest out, trying to look brave. She looked funny. I started to smile a little from the site.

She opened her mouth and shouted, "Stay away from him!"

They all smirked and the boy with the red shirt said, "You can't tell us what to do. We don't listen to anyone and do what we want. And what can a ugly little girl like you do to us?" The rest of the boys laughed from what the boy just said.

She started to get red in the face and she was flushed with anger. "Ugly! Little! You are going to pay for that!"

"Oh no, I am so scared!" One of the boys said imitating a little girl's voice.

She came towards them and went for a punch in the boy who just insulted her, but missed. He grabbed her by the right arm and threw her down to the ground. I saw her body shake a little from what just happened. She started to tremble under the boy's grip.

The boy had an evil grin that matched the rest of the boys' faces. They were all thinking the same thing. They were going to hurt her. I couldn't let that happen.

"Let's make sure that you understand." The little girl who lying on the ground still had brave look on her face. Although, I could see she was just masking her fear by putting on that brave face with her head up high because I could see that fear sparked in those brown eyes of hers.

I could see they were getting ready to kick her because they had their legs and shoes drawn back. I knew I couldn't just stand here and watch a little girl get beaten up. Something inside me took over. I could feel it. A rush of emotions came flooding through my body. I was just so mad, no furious. My body was moving on its own and I didn't know how to control it.

It was my human mind that reacted, but my demon body that made my body actually move.

I ran there as fast as I could and took two of the boys hands and threw them over me making sure they landed hard. They flew over my head and into the pond nearby and I heard a big splash. Although they didn't get hurt as badly as I wanted them to be, it got them scared enough that they stumbled out of the pond and ran the other way.

I turned around and I could feel my demon side ready to take the other boys down. But the little girl already kicked them hard enough, that they ran the same direction the other boys did. I looked at her and studied her to make sure she was alright. She looked dirty. She dusted off her pants and shirt from dirt and walked right over where I was standing.

I thought she was going to yell at me and then walk away, like all the other girls did. Instead, she said, "Hi, I'm Kagome. What is your name?" At first, I was stunned. No girl has ever talked to me and if they did it was always like, "Freak," "Half-demon," or "Stupid dog," or let alone stand up for me and fight against boys.

"I-I'm In-Inuyasha," I stuttered.

She smiled that made my heart beat faster and made me feel warm inside. "Hi Inuyasha. I hope in the future we are going to become great friends." She took my hand and shook it. I felt this tingly sensation cover my body. _What is this feeling? _

Kagome changed my world from then on and from that moment I knew that she was the one I was going to marry.

Ever since she saved me from those boys, or really thugs, when I was younger, I always fell for that sweet smile of hers that made me tingle inside, and made me think of her all day long.

I still think that I need to owe her somehow for saving and staying with me ever since. However, I could only repay her by being near her. I know that wasn't enough, but everything she did made my debt to only bigger and bigger.

I still wonder why she stays by my side, but whenever I ask she always says, "You are the most important person in the world, and you are my best friend." That always made me feel warm inside, but also made me a little sad in the gut.

Best Friend.

I knew she never thought of me as more of a friend. But I always figured that being her best friend is more than what I could ever want. Being her best friend made me stay by her side and comfort her whenever she got lonely.

One day in the backyard, we were playing tag and running around like little kids. It was my turn to tag her. She started running towards the tree with a smile on her face. I grinned back and then she started running faster and faster. Being a half-demon like I am, I knew that she would never get away from me. I ran even faster than her, then caught up to her and grabed her by the waist. We both stumbled to the ground and onto the grass. We were lying on our backs looking up at the clear,blue sky and I could hear her giggling beside me. I looked at her as she stood up. She opened her mouth and said with her smiling face, "Promise me you will stay with me forever and we will always be friends."

I was the happiest half-demon in the world and said, "I promise."

Those two words would be the death of me because one day when Kagome went home with her family and I went back into my house, my mom looked at me with wavering eyes. She smiled at me, but I got scared when I saw water collect at the bottom of her eye. Her face was shaped upward with a smile, but her eyes said, "I'm sorry."

I looked away from her sad eyes and said, "What's up, mom?"

"I know you are very happy here and you love it here. But..." She started to turn her face to look away from me.

I felt in my heart I knew exactly what she was going to say, but I didn't want to believe it. _She can't be really thinking what I think she is thinking. _I said, "What is it mom? Tell me." I wanted those few words to sound calm, but instead they turned out shaky. I wanted her answer to prove I was wrong. I wanted her to say something else.

Instead she didn't.

ooooooooooOooOOooOoooooooooo

We were going to have to move. Those words were like dirt in my mouth. I still couldn't believe it when my mom said it out of her own mouth. I didn't want to accept the truth. It was just too real for me. I felt like it was a dream, but it wasn't. This was reality and this was my life that was turning into hell.

I didn't want to tell Kagome. I didn't want her to leave me, or I leave her. I loved her so much, and it hurt me, but in a good way. But this love now made me hurt and ache inside me. I would miss her warm smile that made me feel warm inside. Her scent of vanilla that I could smell every time she was near me. I would miss her black, shiny hair that fell perfectly onto her shoulders. I would miss everything about her.

I was sitting on my couch where I was lying for the past couple of days. My brother, Sesshomaru, kept saying, "Get your lazy ass off the couch and start packing. We are going to move whether you like it or not."

I hated my brother. I ignored his pestering and kept looking out the window moping like in those sappy movies girls watch. I couldn't understand why people acted that way in movies, but now I knew why.

My eyes twitched at the sound of footsteps coming near. My nose sniffed the air for the person's scent and all I could take in was the sweet smell of vanilla.

I quickly ran to the door and opened it. Kagome was standing there with her hands on her hips. I knew she was angry because I didn't call her or text her. For the past several days, all I did was mope and stare at our glass window.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?" She threw her arms up in the air with frustration. She was mad and she should be.

I looked back in the house and closed the wooden door from behind. I gently pushed her down the stone steps. When we made it to the ground, I faced her and I could see her eyebrows pushed together.

I looked at her and didn't know how to start. I guess she could tell I was uneasy because she said, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Kagome, I am moving out of the country. I am going to go to America because my dad's job is going to be there. I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't know how to tell you."

I saw her mouth twitch a little. Her face looked confused at first. She didn't believe me at first. And why would she? I used to hang out with her everyday and then the next couple of days I don't call her. Then out of the blue I say that I am moving. She had an expression on her face that told me she still didn't believe me. A couple seconds later, a bunch of movers parked in the front of my house in a truck. One of them headed towards my house and opened the door. He then came quickly back with a brown, plain box in his hands and threw it in the truck. He started to head towards the house again to probably remove all the those moving boxes out of the house and into the truck.

As I turned to look at Kagome's face again, her eyes were still watching the movers. Her eyes flicked back to me, and she a shocked look on her face.

"You're moving?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, trying to keep calm as I possibly can.

"When?" She said with tiny crack in her voice

I shifted a little afraid of what she might do when I tell her. "Tomorrow."

Then she just slapped me in the face, and her face was flushed with anger. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have been hanging out the past couple of days, but noooo you decided that you wanted to mope instead and then tell me the day before you leaving!"

I put my hand up to my cheek to rub the sting away. _Damn, she slaps hard. _That slap made my gut fill with aching pain. I knew she would be upset. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't know how to tell you. You don't think that I'm not shocked, frustrated, or angry. Well to tell you the truth I am! Ever since my mom told me the other day, I just wanted to go out and run away! I wanted to tell you! I really did! But I couldn't." _I'm such a coward._

I let a huge sigh out letting all those words hang in the air.

She looked kind of hurt, and I wanted to punch myself for just screaming in her face like that.

"I'm sorry. I was just a little shocked that you were moving. I don't want you to leave. You are my best friend, Inuyasha." Tears started to well up in her eyes, and they came streaming down her streaks.

I hated it when I girl cried. But I only cared if the girl crying was Kagome.

"Don't cry. We will get this through together. Okay?" I looked at her face, and her tears dried up. She said, "Alright."

ooooooooooOooOOooOoooooooooo

I woke up in bed the next morning with the sunlight streaming down from my window. I pulled my covers off of me and I stared out the window. The sun was bright and warm. There were no clouds in the sky. My ears twitched every time I heard the birds chirping. The trees and plants were perfectly still. Everything was perfect...outside. It was peaceful and quiet, until I heard a car pull in front of the house.

Instead of being a perfectly good day, it was like a nightmare. My life would be hell from now on.

I quickly got dressed and ran down the staircase making thuds that I'm sure the whole house could hear it. I opened the front door and I realized that today I was going to move and would never see Kagome again. I saw her car already in front. She was standing by the pond where we first met.

I saw her sweet smile when she looked at me. She came running towards me and stopped when she was right in front of me. It suddenly got quiet. I didn't know what to say. I was never good at saying goodbyes, but I knew she kenw that already because she was the one to break the silence, "I hope that you have a good time over there."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I probably won't." I frowned.

"Hey, don't make that face. Let's try not to make this a goodbye. It's not like we are saying goodbye forever. Remember, you said that you would visit me by next summer." She was still smiling that sweet smile of hers. Her smile made me know that everything would be alright. "I will definitely come and visit you next summer. I won't make this arrangement even worse than it already is."

"That's my Inuyasha."

"Whatever."

She faced me and leaned in towards me to give me a hug. When her arms wrapped around me, I was first shocked, but then automatically my arms wrapped around her torso. I smelled her scent of vanilla. And I felt her silky hair brush against my cheeks, when she hugged me. I never wanted this to end, but to my dismay I felt her arms leave my back and onto her sides.

My mom, dad, and brother were already in the car. They were ready to leave, and mom shouted, "Come on let's go."

I looked back at Kagome and said, "Goodbye." She looked at me with unwavering deep brown eyes and said back to me, "Goodbye." I saw the sadness in her face, and looked at her. I only thought of the favorite things that I would miss about her. The thought that came to me was, _I love you. _

Before I turned to leave, I touched my cheek to her cheek, and could tell she was blushing. I put my lips next to ear and said three little words that I thought I would never regret, "I love you. Always."

I turned away from her and didn't see her reaction. I climbed in the car and looked at her one more time. She looked a little shaken, but in a good way. Then she looked back at me with those warm, chocolate eyes and smiled. I grinned back at her as we drove off. I stared out the back window and saw her getting smaller and smaller, but her smile never left her face. I said to myself, _I love her and I will always love her. Nothing will ever change._

oooooooooooOooOOooOoooooooooo

*A couple months later*

"Okay, Inuyasha breathe in." I inhaled air and kept holding it in. My face started to turn red. "You can breathe out Inuyasha." I quickly exhaled all the air I was holding in. I just wanted to make sure that everything was fine with me. I don't want to be in here more than I have to.

"I am going to take your blood pressure, okay?" I nodded answering his question. He wrapped a black band around my upper arm. As he was squeezing the ball, it was getting tighter, then he looked at his clock and the pressure released. "You're blood pressure is normal. You are really healthy. But still don't do anything strenuous. We want you're heart to be as healthy as can be."

"Can I go now?" I asked the doctor.

"You can go-" I didn't let him finish because I was already rushing towards the doors. _Great, I'm out of this hell hole. _Ever since I had that little heart attack, I had to go to the hospital at least once a week.

I opened the doors, and was glad that I was free, well at least for another week. _Damn, it's freezing. __Where did __my coat go? _I rushed back into the hospital and went back to the room I was just in. My ears started to twitch a little because I heard people talking.

"Do you think that he is going to make it?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that he is not going to make it." That was Dr. Brown's voice. What was he talking about?

"How long do you think before he dies?" _Dies?_

"I think that he has until he turns 21." 21? Dies? I quietly rushed to the doors of the hospital. I looked up at the gray sky and saw the snowflakes falling onto the ground. I reached my hand out to catch a snowflake and it melted and disappeared in my hand. _Just like me. I am going to disappear, when I turn 21. I am going to die. _I felt my face getting colder, and took my hand and touched my face. I took it away from my hand and saw my hand was wet with my tears. _I can't accept this. I am not going to die. He just said that I was healthy. How could I possible just die? _From that day on, I realized in a couple of years, I was going to die. Fate is so unfair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha. Oh how I wish.**

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**Kag Pov**

The only thing I could hear now is the sound of my breathing as I ran faster. My heart was beginning to ache, but I tried to ignore the pain. _Run faster. Faster. Faster. Faster! _My mind was screaming over and over again trying to make me run faster. I picked up my pace, moving my arms quicker, and my feet started to move faster.

Then, I felt my legs slip from under me, and I landed on my butt. "Ow!" I began to rub my butt trying to ease the pain and get that red mark off that was probably on my ass right now. My mind started to scream again, _Run! Run! He is coming for you! _I started to stand, but I felt someone's warm breathing on my neck and stopped dead in my tracks. It made my hairs on the back of my neck stand.

I turned around to face it. It was like a giant and had hair all over his body. His eyes were glowing red, lighting his face in the night. He put his face closer to mine and I saw him clearly. His face was big and had two horns on top of his head. I could hear a snarling noise coming from his chest. He took his two big hands, so that they were towering over me. I could clearly see the sharp claws that were attached to his hand. The demon took back his hand getting ready to slash me.

I closed my eyes, getting ready for the pain I was about to endure. Instead of feeling pain on my face, I heard the demon's footsteps step back, instead of going forward. I quickly opened my eyes, and I saw someone in front of me fighting off the demon. He had long, silver hair that flowed down his back. I saw two ears on the top of his head that twitched a little to the sound of the demon's snarling.

I backed away slowly trying not to make a sound. I leaned against the tree and got a closer view. The boy with ears on his head was still holding off the demon. I could hear him snarling back at the demon to try and scare it away. The demon slowly pushed the boy down to the ground until he was on his back. The boy still was holding hands with the demon using all his strength in his arms to get the demon off of him. As he was on the ground, I only a glimpse of the boy's face. I stared wide-eyed at the hanyou. He still looked the same as he did 3 years ago.

I quietly whispered to myself, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha was still struggling against the demon, but he wasn't winning. Slowly the demon drew back his claws and scratched Inuyasha's face. I saw blood coming from the hanyou's face and Inuyasha made a face that I knew he was in pain. I automatically screamed, "Inuyasha."

I suddenly woke up to find I was wet all over with sweat. I looked around me to try and remember where I was. I could see a desk across from me and closet full of clothes. I was in my room, _thank god_. I looked to my clock and it was 7:10. _Damn, I'm late. Not again. _I rushed across the room, and threw my uniform on the bed. I quickly dressed and brushed my teeth so fast that I probably didn't even brush them well.

I grabbed my school stuff and ran downstairs and suddenly smelled a cloud of pancakes that filled my nose. I heard my stomach growling from the smell of the food. I arrived at the end of the steps to see the sight of my mom cleaning the dishes. _I missed my breakfast. Now I am going to be really starving.  
_

"Kagome, you're late. That has been two times this week. This isn't a great to start of the last day of the week.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a piece of toast from the table. "I know I know. Stop nagging me about it. I think I get the idea. Now can you please drive me to school." I put on a big smile, and closed my hands together like I was praying, so she could agree to drive me to school.

"Okay, since you asked nicely."

"Yay," I said as I put both my hand in the air, like I had won the lottery. "Also, can you quickly make my lunch right now?"

My mom put her hands on her hips and said, "Kagome, it's either pack a lunch or a ride to school. Which one?"

"Ugh, fine. I chose school."

My mom quickly grabbed the keys that were on the table and opened the front door. I rushed towards the door because I wanted to get shot gun before Shouta did . I guess both of us had the same idea becausewe got stuck in the doorway. I put my hand on his face and pushed him back, so that I would go through the door first.

I ran to the car and as I opened the passenger's seat, I looked back to see Shouta running towards the car. I smiled and shouted, "I get shot gun!" Shouta sighed and said, "Not again."

He opened the back door and buckled his seat belt. I turned around and smiled, "Maybe next time, little brother." I put my hand on this head and patted it like he was a little dog. "Kagome, stop doing that. It makes me feel like I am a little child."

"Well you are a little child." He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same.

"Both of you are children, now let's get going." I could tell my mom was getting impatient. I turned around and my mom started driving to school.

When we arrived at school, I raced to the front door. _I can't miss Mr. Brown's class. _When I opened the door and got in, I looked around and headed down the hallway. I ran to my first class. I stopped at the front door, and slowly walked in with my head held high. _Maybe he won't notice if I act casually. _Sango waved to me and I waved back. Then she pointed behind me and mouthed, "Mr. Brown."

"Mr. Higurashi." Mr. Brown said in a deep voice. I bit my bottom lip and my head went down. _Damn it, he noticed. _I turned around to face him with a big smile on my face. "Yes," I said in my most pleasant voice.

"I'm so happy that you could join us Ms. Higurashi," Mr. Brown said with an angry face. I was thinking to myself, _Well I'm not. _Then, I heard people giggling around me, and I looked around to see people covering their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

I looked back at Mr. Brown and he looked even more angrier than he did 10 seconds ago. I looked at Sango, and I saw her biting her bottom lip. I just realized I had said that out loud for the entire class to hear. I looked back at Mr. Brown and he just handed me a white slip and turned away to walk back to the chalkboard.

I stared at the slip in my hand, and all I saw was, Detention. I started to pout and sat behind Sango. I put my backpack down and put my hand on my cheek. _This is not a good day. _I made sure my face had a frown on it.

Mr. Brown stood up in front of the class and said, "Now as I was saying, please take these notes that are on the board because this will definitely will be on the test." Everybody groaned. "Oh now, come on. You need to know this stuff in the future." Mr. Brown started to write on the whiteboard again.

I didn't even bother to pay attention in class, not like I usually did anyway. Instead, I just began to daydream and let my mind wander. I found myself starting to doze off and began to fall asleep. Before I fell asleep, the last thought that came to my mind was _Inuyasha._

I felt a hand on my arm and then began to shake me. I felt the person start to shake me more and more vigorously. "Kagome, wake up. Class if over." I opened my eyes and it was blurry. I felt a little groggy. I began to rub my eyes, and stretch my arms out. _Ah, stretching feels so good. _I yawned really widely that made my eyes water. "Kagome, you need to learn to stay awake. Don't fall asleep, you so don't look cool when you sleep. You know that you drool a lot and it looks disgusting. Drooling won't get guys to notice you.

"Well, I am not trying to get boys to notice me. I don't really care." I was still rubbing my eyes because I felt sleepy.

"Of course you care, every girl should care. Now Kagome, let's go, we need to go to our next class."

I gathered my stuff and swung the backpack over my shoulder. "What did I miss?"

"Well not that much, except you miss everything we need to know about the test we are having on Monday. Kagome, you are hopeless. Good thing I took all my notes, so I know that I am prepared."

"Well since I know you are a great friend, and really responsible enough to take notes. Maybe you could come over to my house on Sunday, for a study session." I put on a big smile, and put my hands together like I was praying, just like this morning. _Please work. _

"Fine, since you said I was such a great friend." She smiled back at me and we both walked down the hallway to the next class.

I tried to think of school-related things but I found myself thinking about the same thing over and over again. _Ugh, why did I have the same dream twice this week. Why did it have to be about Inuyasha. _I sighed, _Inuyasha, where are you? _I kept walking when I thought, _Wait a minute, what class am I going to? Is it history or chemistry? I bet Sango knows. _

"Sango, what class are we going to?" She turned around and gave me a 'Are you shitting me look?' "Kagome we are going to gym, you know one of your favorite classes."

"Oh yeah." I started to walk again, when I realized I needed to go to my locker. "Shit, I need to grab my gym bag from my locker. Hey can you come with-" She was already walking the other direction waving with her hand in the air signaling, 'Don't blame me if you're late.' She shouted back to me, "You can go by yourself."

I sighed and ran back to my locker. I crouched to the ground and put in the first two digits, but I couldn't remember my last digit. _What was it? Damn it, I should have wrote it somewhere. _

"It's 14-27-9." _Who said that? _I turned around and leaned my head back to see who it was.

"Oh hey Kouga. Thanks, I couldn't remember my combination. Dumb, I know." _Wait a minute, how did he know my locker combination. _I shrugged it off, so I didn't have to deal with it. I wanted this day to end with no more pain.

I put in the last digit and took out my gym bag. "Alright, since we are in the same class, I walk with you."

I smiled and said, "Okay, let's go." I pointed down the hallway in the direction we were supposed to go. "Off to gym." I started walking, when I realized Kouga wasn't following me. I turned around and had a confused face on. "Come on Kouga, I already got a late slip today, I don't need another one."

"I know but, gym is this way," he said that and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I knew that." My face turned into a smile then into a frown. I sighed, _I'm not having a good day. _

We arrived at gym and I saw people chasing each other around the gym. Some were doing nothing. Others were wrestling. And some demons and humans were playing soccer together. There were passing and dribbling and juggling. When a pair of demons were passing the ball, one demon didn't trap the ball and it came rolling towards me. It stopped, when it hit my foot.

"Uh, sorry Kagome."

"Oh no, that's okay. Just remember to not lift your foot up so much." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Okay, I'll do that." He picked up the ball and ran towards the other demons. _Just like how it happened back then? _I felt myself begin to smile.

"Well, I guess we won't be together today, since it's 'special' day."

"That's today?"

"Yeah we have it every Friday. Hey, are you okay, you are kind of spacey today."

"I know, I'm sorry. First it's being late, then the locker, and now it's this. I'm sorry I'm kind of spacey."

He just smiled and said, "Yeah I know, it's okay. I guess I'll see you around then?"

"See you around." He took my hand into his and pressed it against his lips. "Good." He walked to the other side of the gym, and I walked towards Sango and Miroku to see Sango smiling, and Miroku by her about to touch her ass.

When I reached them, Sango's face was flushed with anger. "Don't touch my ass ever again!" She slapped him across the face and he put his hand against his cheek and rubbed it. "Oh, my dear Sango, I did no such thing. I thought I saw something on you."

"On my ass, I don't think so!" She drew back her hand and was about to hit him when the whistle blew.

"Okay, demons on this side and humans on the other side. Today, we are going to train on our special skills today. For the demons, you guys are going to go against each other in a one-on-one battle with each other. No blood, killing, or injuring okay?" All the demons just groaned and said, "Fine." The gym coach opened his mouth again and announced, "For the humans side, you guys are going to be working on your own powers. Go to your specific areas."

_I don't want to go. I am not in the mood today. _I whined to Sango, "Don't go practice with your boomerang, come and practice with me. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone. You will have the great Kikyou." She said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue at her and she did the same.

I slouched and walked toward the targets. I saw Kikyou sway her hips back and forth with her wannabes following behind her. She walked towards me and looked at me with an annoyed look on her face. She turned around and looked at her followers and said, "Look you guys we have to work with that bitch, but don't worry I won't let her bother me." She walked towards me and said, "Let's not make this any more painful than it has to be."

_Man, she pissed me off. _"Kinda hard, when you're standing in front of me with that shitty thing you call a face. Just don't get in my way and if you cross me, I will bring you pain." I moved towards her and fake punched her that missed her my a centimeter. She flinched looking scared and I walked away with a smirk on my face. I could feel Kikyou staring me down with a death stare. I shrugged, _whatever. _

Ms. Sanders came up to us and said, "Okay girls, today this is your end test for the semester. Each of you will pick up one arrow at each target and shoot. You will do this for all the targets and will be rated on your shots. Please try your best because this is going to count towards your final grade." She looked at her clipped board and flipped through the pages, then said, "Now first is Kikyou."

Kikyou walked towards the first target with her sways swinging back and forth. _Slut, _I said to myself. She shot every target and got a bulls eye for everyone except for one where it was just on the outer rim of the center.. She walked back to her friends and they said, "Wow, Kikyou you are really good."

I just rolled my eyes and walked towards the targets. I shot the first 4 targets right at the bulls eye. For my final target, I breathed in and looked straight ahead. I squinted my eyes and inhaled. I focused on the target and was about to shoot when I heard, "Don't mess up!" My focus was broken and my hand slipped and totally missed the target all together.

I walked over to Kikyou who was smirking and yelled in her face. I was so furious. "What the hell was that for! I was going to get 5 bulls eyes, but nooo you had to say something from your stupid ass mouth and mess me up!"

"I didn't do anything." Kikyou said in an innocent voice.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap!" I looked back at Ms. Sanders. "Can I please have another shot? Kikyou messed me up, I couldn't concentrate."

"I am so sorry Kagome, it wouldn't be fair if you got another shot. This was a test and not practice." _What the hell! _I stormed off and headed towards Sango and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, let's just go to lunch!"

"I am guessing you didn't have a good time with Kikyou."

"Why would I? She's such a bitch. Just because Kouga likes me more than her doesn't mean she has to ruin my life. I didn't have to do anything with them breaking up in the first place."

Sango had a fist up and said, "Well, do you want me to kick her ass for you? Cause I could make her never see the light of day again."

"No, it's okay. Let's just go to lunch." My stomach started growling. "Like now."

We walked in the cafeteria and I saw demons scrambling just to get in the lunch line. The lunch line must have been a mile long. _Great, I can't get lunch with all these demons. _Sango must have seen me frowning because she asked, "Do you want to share lunch with me?"

"You're the best."

"I know." She said smiling. Sango handed me the sandwich, and I snatched it from her. _I am so hungry. _I scarfed down my sandwich and finished it in about 10 seconds. Sango looked wide-eyed and said, "Wow, you were hungry."

"Well, I didn't get the time to make my lunch, since I was late this morning."

"Here, you can have mine. I am not hungry, since I had a big breakfast this morning." I looked across the table and saw Miroku sitting by Sango. I counted in my head, _1 2 3. _I heard a slap that I pretty sure everyone in the cafeteria could hear.

"Damn you, Miroku! Don't touch my ass! How many times do I have to say it?"

"You know you wouldn't have to say it, if you just let me." I saw Miroku hold up his hand and do a squeezing motion and I knew exactly was he was thinking about. I heard another loud slap and saw Miroku rubbing his cheeks where they had red marks on them. _He will never learn. _

I looked around the cafeteria not knowing what else to do and saw Kouga staring at me. I looked back at my sandwich and then took another glance to see him still staring at me. I just smiled at him and he smiled back at me. _I wish someone would smile at me like that. _

I started to doze off letting my my wander, when I was interrupted, "So..."

"So...what?"

"I saw Kouga looking at you and you looking at him. He still totally likes you. You looked like you were daydreaming and thinking of a certain someone." Sango moved her eyebrows up and down and smiling at me. "I think that you should go for it and go out with him. You guys look so perfect with each other."

"I don't want to go out with Kouga. I already said no when he asked the first time. If you like him so much, why don't you just go out with him."

"Come on Kagome, I don't like him. I'm trying to make you happier."

"That won't make me happy."

"Well, ever since _he _left, you have been kind of spacey and sad."

"I am happy, does this look like a sad face to you." I put my fingers on the corners of my mouth and shaped a smile on my face. Sango just rolled her eyes and let it go. For the rest of lunch she kept babbling on and on about her brothers being really annoying and her mom working so much.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. All the teachers could talk about was tests, tests, and more tests. I just wish we didn't have to take tests. They are so boring and useless.

Once I finished packing my books in my backpack, I headed outside to find Sango and Miroku waving at me. I waved back at them as I reached them.

"Hey Kagome, let's start walking home."

"Ugh, I can't. I have detention today remember?"

"Kagome you can't leave me alone with this pervert."

"I'm sorry you guys. Bye." I ran back into my high school and went to the classroom for detention. I arrived at the room and walked in. I just sat down at a random empty table. I looked around to find all these people had at least one piercing on their body. _Ugh, I hate today. _I began to doze off and then fell asleep for the second time today.

I woke up to find nobody was in the class and just a teacher staring at me. I quickly took my bag and rushed out the door trying to ignore him, so I could avoid any more troubles for today.

I headed down the sidewalk. I eventually just got bored and started humming music in my head. Then, I stupidly threw my hands up in the air like I didn't care because I got Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus in my head. Even though I don't really like that song, it had a nice tune. I felt my body begin to move all around. Eventually, I just let it all out and started dancing crazily down the sidewalk. I saw a couple of boys laughing, when they walked by. I could just hear in my head Sango saying, "Don't do this. It won't make boys want to date you." Obeying those words, I decided to walk down the sidewalk like a normal person.

When I looked up, I saw a teenage boy walking towards me with a red shirt on, a leather jacket, and jeans. He had headphones in his ears. He was bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the music he was listening to. Except he didn't have regular ears, he had doggy ears on the top of his head and long, silver hair down his back. _He must be a demon. _

As we passed each other, I saw a glimpse of his face. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Wait a minute he looks like..._

I turned around and stared at his backside. His hair and his ears on top of his head looked exactly like, Inuyasha. _It couldn't be. _Except my body didn't believe my mind. I ran towards him picking up my pace. Now my was beginning to race faster.

As he turned the corner, I saw him staring right at me. I looked into his eyes for only a second and he turned the corner. When I turned the corner, all I saw was an empty sidewalk. No one was here. _Where did he go? He couldn't have gone that far. _I looked around me, but I didn't see him. He was gone. He disappeared. Just like three years ago. I turned around and walked back towards my house. _It wasn't him. But I know that was him, he had the same eyes as he did three years ago. I don't care. But then why does my chest hurt? _

I kept walking down the pathway and then felt a single tear drop stream down my face. _Inuyasha. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did! **

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

**Inu Pov****  
**

I was panting really hard from running so fast. I mean even though I am a demon, the sight of _her _makes my heart beat faster. _Damn, she runs fast. _

I was sitting on a brown branch that was outstretched from a tree. _Thank god, she didn't see me. She didn't look up. That's just like her. Why is she in this town? Of all the places._

When I was sure she was gone, I jumped from the tree making the tree swing up and down. I put my hands in my jeans and started walking the other direction towards my house. I started whistling random tunes from different songs I loved.

I just looked straight ahead lost in thought. My mind seemed to wander off and think of Kagome. No matter how many times I tried to think of something else, it just seemed to go back to her.

Beautiful Kagome, I wonder what you're like right now. Who are your friends? What do you like to do? Do you ever think of me? And most of all, do you have someone you like? My chest growled at the thought of that. I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

I kept walking and before I knew it I was at the mansion again. I knew it was the right one, since only Sesshomaru has three Ferraris in the front. I walked up the steps, and opened the door. _Why wasn't it locked? _

I stepped inside the big house, and looked around and saw nothing but fancy furniture. _Where is Sesshomaru? Is Rin here?_

I shouted, "I'm home!" I heard footsteps that come closer and closer, and I saw Rin coming down. She was wearing a blue dress with pink flowers covering it. She had fancy white shoes and had makeup on.

"Are you going somewhere?"

She stopped and looked startled like she was shocked that I even noticed. "Yeah, Sesshomaru is taking me out tonight once he gets back from his meeting."

"Feh, whatever." I shrugged.

She put her hands on her hips, "Inuyasha, you need to start unpacking. You are going to Shikon High tomorrow. You need to stop looking at the past and start looking forward. Start _living._"

I sighed, and ran upstairs to unpack my things. _That's just shit! Living she says living. She doesn't know half of what I am going to. How can I live? I don't even deserve to live. Well, god already decided that for me. I am not going to live. Just a few more years. _

I felt myself laughing. _I am going to die. Hahahaha. I won't even be able to get married. Hahahaha. Ha. _I felt tears starting to stream down my face, running down after the other. I put my hands to my face. I felt mad at myself, I was angry. I wanted to kill myself. _Why do I have to cry, I am a man for god sake! Why am I not strong enough to live? Why do I have to be pathetic? Why couldn't I be able to protect her? _I threw myself onto the bed not caring about anything else. I just wanted no one to hear my cries.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Ugghh!" I fumbled with the clock and pounded it with my fist. With the hundredth pounding, it still didn't shut up. I slammed my fist really hard onto the clock, "Shut up!" Instead of hearing silence, I heard it louder and faster than before.

I pulled my covers off of me and stood up. I looked at the ground and saw the clock in pieces and still making that irritating sound. I grabbed the voice box and threw it across the room, and it collapsed when it hit the wall.

"That is the fifth clock that you broke." I heard a low voice coming from behind me. "Shut up! Just buy a new one."

"I will but next time, be more gentle. Now get ready! We are leaving in ten minutes!"

_Damn it, school is today! All those annoying people. I just want to sleep the day away. _I picked up a random t-shirt and blue jeans. I got dressed as slowly as I could, so I could see less and less of Sesshomaru. He really pissed me off.

When I was done, I ran downstairs and saw that Rin was placing my plates on the table. "Breakfast is ready!" She sang when she said it, which made me really annoyed.

I sat down, and scarfed down my pancakes. I wasn't really hungry, but I wanted this day to be over as soon as possible. Once I gulped down my juice, I picked up my bag and slung it over my backpack.

I opened the door and started to run towards the school. "Wait!" I didn't have time to look back, so I just kept running down the sidewalk. Then, I suddenly felt a hand on me. "I said wait!" I turned around making sure I gave him a 'Shut the hell up' look. "Inuyasha, you know that you can't do anything strenuous. You need to take it easy. Any running, will hurt your heart."

I hated that I couldn't anything. I didn't want to listen. "So what! I don't care what the doctor said! Just let me hurt my heart!" Before he could say anything, I ran the hell away. I ran faster and faster and turned the corner. I saw the brick high school, that was towering over everything. I opened the doors.

Then I felt my chest starting to hurt. It wouldn't stop. _Figures. _I just ignored it. _I guess I have to find my first class. Anything to get away from that hell hole. _I saw a two girls whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes, _Probably talking about me. _I didn't have the choice and walked up to the two girls.

"Do you know where the front office is?"

The one in the short skirt and a tight shirt that showed her belly talked to me first. "Yeah, it is down the hallway and to the left." She smiled at me and started to twist her brown hair. I ignored her flirting and just said, "Thanks."

"Sure anytime." I just walked the other way and down the hallway. I saw all the people whispering to each other, demons and humans. When I turned a corner, I saw a guy with brown tail and his long, black hair put up in a ponytail. As I walked, his eyes just followed me and they wouldn't leave me.

_Creepy. _I just ignored it and kept walking. When I reached the doors that said front office, I opened them and found a old woman typing on her computer.

"Hello." She didn't even look up. _I guess she is just too old. _I yelled, "Hey!" She snapped her head up and glared at me.

She stopped typing and put her hands on her lap. She took her glasses that were hanging from their neck and placed them on her nose. "How may I help you?"

"Well, I am new here. I need a schedule of my classes for today." She sighed a huge sigh meaning that she just wanted me to get out of here. She opened her desk drawer and shuffled through a lot of shit before she took a piece of paper out.

"Inuyasha correct?" I just nodded and she handed me the schedule. She quickly went back to typing and took her glasses off.

_I hate this stupid woman. _I turned around and walked out of the office. I didn't even bother to close the door on my way out. I looked at my schedule. Chemistry_. _I walked down the hallway and looked at the door that had 302 next to it. _Let hell begin. _

I opened the door and as soon as I walked in everyone stared at me. The teacher walked over to me and said, "Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Inuyasha Takahashi." Everyone started whispering to each other. My ears started twitching at the sound of it. I heard, "Isn't he the son of that wealthy dude," "Isn't he the brother of that really successful guy, Sesshomaru,"

"Everyone, calm down. Please make Inuyasha feel welcome. You will be sitting behind Kikyou."

I walked over to the girl in a short skirt and a tight shirt that showed her belly button. It was the same girl from this morning.

I sat down and dropped my bag on the ground, making a big thump noise. I saw the teacher turn around and squint his eyes at me. "Inuyasha, I suggest you start paying attention and stop goofing are going to have a test tomorrow. I hope you listen today."

I rolled my eyes and put my feet on the desk and my arms behind my head. I didn't care. I looked up and just stared at the ceiling trying to block out the teacher.

"I think you just made a friend."

I moved my head to look at the girl in front of me. She was smiling at me with big eyes. She had straight brown hair.

"Yeah, right. I just made a teacher hate me on the first day."

"Don't worry, he is not that bad. So," She moved a little closer to me. Too close for my comfort. "I guess you are new here."

"Yeah, not like I want to be." She smiled a little bit and said, "Here, let me see your schedule." Without hesitating, I gave her the white piece of paper that I had in my backpack. "Let's see. Oh, we have almost all of the classes together except for a few."

I heard the bell ring and we both packed up. "Do you want me to show you to the next class? We have the same class together." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Sure"

* * *

I stood there leaning against the wall. I was waiting for Kikyou. I looked at my watch. _It has been already been twenty minutes. Girls sure take a long time. _I saw Kikyou walk out of the classroom. She turned to face me and said, "Sorry, I couldn't find my bag."

"It's okay."

"Ready to go to lunch."

"Yeah." We walked to lunch and I saw demons and humans all running around the cafeteria getting into the lunch line. Everyone was talking to someone and it echoed through the lunch room. I groaned. "I have to get into the line."

"Okay, I will save you a spot." I saw Kikyou swinging her hips and sitting down to an empty seat.

I went into the lunch line and got my food. It looked like crap. I sat down next to Kikyou and started to slurp my ramen noodles. It was so hot it warmed me up. _I love ramen. _

I heard a little giggle from beside me. I pressed my eyebrows looking confused. "What?"

She covered her mouth with her hand. "You should really see how you eat ramen noodles. You look so funny." Then I saw a couple of girls looking at us and kept staring at us. It got a little annoying. _It must be Kikyou's friends. _

Then there was one girl who had a ponytail that was staring at me. She just glared at me, like she was shocked or something. Every once and awhile, she stopped looking at me because the perverted monk next to her kept touching her ass. But otherwise she never stopped looking at me. I think her name was Sango. She was in a couple of my classes. She never talked to me, but just kept looking at me. She was starting to get creepy.

I just ignored it and began slurping down my noodles again. I could hear Kikyou giggling again.

* * *

The rest of the day was boring. All of the teachers just said that we had tests this week that we needed to study for. Like I am going to do that. I don't care about this stupid high school. I was going to my last class. _Thank god. _I stepped into the class and just took the seat that the teacher told me to go.

I didn't want to listen to the class, so I just put my palm on my cheek and stared out the window blocking out all sounds. I began to become lost in thought.

"Inuyasha..." I felt my ears twitch to the sound of my name, but I just ignored it. "Inuyasha!" Ugghh! I turned to face the front of the room and saw my teacher who had an angry look on his face. He was holding a clipboard in his hands, and he said my name again. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah, what do you want?" I tried to make it sound with no emotion, but it just sounded like I had an attitude.

"You better watch it Takahashi. I just said that we are doing projects today. I will assign you a partner." I groaned. _That sounds like a lot of work. I hope I don't get a dumbass partner. _"Your partner will be Kagome."

I felt my body tense up. My mind went blank. All I could hear it say was _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, _over and over again. _Kagome is at this school! Why didn't anyone tell me! _

I heard the bell ring, and I ran out before anybody else. I pushed my way past the humans and demons walking towards the doorway. I heard a lot of yelling when I pushed them aside. I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there. I used my hands to slam the doors open. I ran towards the direction of my house.

_Kagome goes at my school. The same Kagome, I haven't talked to in years. I have to move away, before she knows I'm here. I need to move to another town or country. I need to get away. _

The setting around me was blurry. I was speeding past them. I felt my chest hurting. I didn't care. I just wanted to get away.

Once I arrived at my house, I ran up the steps and opened the door. I walked quickly past all the furniture. Then I saw Rin sitting with another girl. She had jet-black hair.

Rin turned around and saw me and smiled. She said, "Hey, Inuyasha you're back." I saw the girl with black hair turn around. I saw her face with shock on it. She looked stunned and I knew I had the same look on my face. It was Kagome. Kagome was at my house.

I saw Rin's head looking back and forth from Kagome to me back to Kagome. "Do you guys know each other?" I suddenly felt a pounding pain in my chest. My heart was hurting, it felt like it was about to explode.

I could see everything getting blurry. I fell on the ground. I closed my eyes. I could only hear Rin shouting, "I'll call the 911. Kagome you stay with Inuyasha."

I suddenly felt soft hands on my arm. I opened my eyes a little to see Kagome kneeling beside me. She looked worried and I saw tears coming down her face. The last thing I saw was her brown eyes, that looked the same just like a couple years ago. _Kagome. _

The last thing I heard was the sound of sirens going off. Then my mind went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I could**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Kag Pov**

"Inuyasha." I whispered his name into his ear to try to wake him up. We were at the house and he just fainted out of nowhere. _Probably because he saw me. _

My heart was still pounding and it was getting faster every minute. Every second I stared at his face it made my heart beat faster. I was still in shock. I mean he doesn't contact me for what, four years, and then suddenly out of nowhere he comes out and faints. I just wanted to slap him and smack him till he fainted again. Unfortunately, that would be rather mean and it would probably look a little strange if a girl was slapping an unconscious boy on a ground. I mean I still have to look sane here, even though I'm not.

But more than angry, I was happy and very glad to see him. He is right here with me, even though he fainted, but he is still here. The whole essence of him just seemed like a memory, but now it rushed back to reality.

I really missed him. I felt tears coming down my face and dropped all the way to the ground. I put my hands up to my face to help stop the tears, but it didn't work. I just wish he still had contacted me. I wish he was still my friend. I wish he never moved. I wish...I wish...he was always here with me, but he left me. Left.

I quickly snapped my head to the door because I heard loud sirens through the house. I looked behind me and saw Rin running to the door. She opened the door to five different people who had a gurney and they suddenly picked up Inuyasha.

I kept my hands on him because I didn't want to leave him. Even though he did leave me, I didn't want to let him go and run away like he did back then.

Rin and I both followed behind the men and we got in the back of the emergency car like they instructed. We both were on his right side and on his left. I looked over and saw Rin had her hand on his. I copied her and grabbed his right hand and stroked it comfortably.

He laid there motionless, except for once and awhile his chest began to move. His breathing was a little uneven and he had a clear mask on his face. His face looked like he was in pain. His face was kind of scrunched and his eyebrows were pressed together.

Suddenly the doors of the emergency car swinged open. After Inuyasha went out, Rin went out afterwards, and I followed the crying Rin. I began to cry to. Looking at Inuyasha and Rin together, it filled me with a kind of pain in my stomach. It wasn't a physical pain, it was more emotional, and those sad emotions made my eyes tear up.

We ran into the hospital and went into the emergency room. Rin and I both had to stay out of the room for them to operate. Both Rin and I were staring at the ground crying.

I felt like I would kill myself if Inuyasha died right now. I wouldn't want to live without him. He is very important to me. I just don't want him to leave me again, I couldn't bear it.

I hear a ring! ring! ring! It was my phone. I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear, "Hello."

"Kagome, are you alright you sound a little depressed."

_As a matter of fact, I am. _But I didn't want to say that, it would worry her. "I'm fine mom. I am at the hospital right now."

"Wait! You aren't hurt are you? I'll come right now!"

"No! Wait! I'm not the one who's hurt. Someone else is."

"Good," I heard a huge sigh from the other line, "So, who is hurt?"

_Oh well, remember Inuyasha the one I played with when I was little. And the one who hasn't contacted for me in years. Well he just showed up out of nowhere then fainted right in front of me. Now we are at the hospital, but don't worry he is fine. _Yeah like I was going to say that.

"Uh, just a friend. Don't worry about it. I will be right home. Bye!"

"Hold on Kago-" I quickly shut the phone, so I didn't have to hear her talk.

I sat back down in my uncomfortable seat, and covered my face on my hands. _I hope he is okay._

* * *

Six hours had passed. They passed very slowly. It was a good thing that there is food in the hospital or I think I would have literally died.

I wonder if Inuyasha is okay. I wish I could see him.

Then I heard the doors open and I snapped my head up to see who made the noise. It was the doctor. Rin quickly stood up and said, "How is he? Is he alright? Did he make it? How is he!" Rin said it so fast that it was hard to make out what she said.

The doctor just looked at us with a faceless expression and said, "Inuyasha is fine. He just needs to rest awhile. As family, Rin you can come in."

I groaned and sat back down wondering when I was going to see him again. I was bored, and I really wanted to see him. More than wanting to see him, I wanted him to explain to me why he stopped talking to me. Why he left me? Why he left me crying in my room? Why did he break my heart? Why? I just wanted him to answer my questions.

But, I really wanted to hear what they were talking about. I stepped beside the door and opened it slightly, so that they couldn't hear me.

I saw the doctor and Rin talking to each other. Rin wasn't crying anymore and she was just listening attentively to the doctor I listened very carefully and made my breathing quieter.

"You need to be more careful with Inuyasha."

"I know I know." I saw Rin shaking her head. She looked disappointed in herself.

"You do realize the situation he is in. We can make him better, but we can't help him if he unexpectedly has an attack." Wait a minute, he didn't faint? He had an attack. On where?

"Yes, I do realize that. I am very sorry. I won't let it happen again. I am just glad he is safe."

"You are really lucky this time. Try to be more careful or else his life might be in danger."

"Yes from now on I will." Rin nodded her head trying to reassure herself.

"Right now, he just needs to rest. When he wakes up, he needs to take it easy. We don't need any more damage."

"Okay."

I saw Rin walking towards the door, and I quickly ran back to my seat and put my head down, so I looked like I was staring at the ground the whole time. I looked up and saw her smiling at me. But I felt like I had to say something. I wanted to figure out what they were talking about, even though it would blow my cover of listening to them.

"Rin, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, he just said that he needed some rest and that he should take it easy."

"What did he have?"

"Oh, sometimes Inuyasha gets overworked sometimes and just collapses from time to time." I stared in her eyes, and I could tell she was lying. Her face looked very happy, but her eyes had a tint of blackness in them.

"You're not telling me the truth. I overheard you and the doctor talking. What is an _attack_? What damage did it have on him? Is there something wrong?"

"Kagome, I can't tell you. This is a family matter. If he tells you on his own, then you will understand. If he chooses not to, then I'm sorry. All I can say is that he is a little bit sick."

"Sick? Sick! I don't think he is sick. The doctor said that his life might be in danger! Does that mean he is going to die!" I was yelling now and I didn't care. I wanted to know what was going to happen to Inuyasha. I mean he is still my friend, to me, and I want to know if he is going to die. I want to help him get better.

"Kagome, I can't tell you."

Just like in the cartoon, I had steam coming out of my ears. I was furious. I didn't have to take this shit! I was going to find out what happened, not just five minutes ago, but all these years he wasn't here with me.

My legs moved on their own and they carried me out of the hospital. I was just running. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to run away. No one would tell me, what was really going on. I want to understand him. I want Inuyasha to come back to me. I wanted him to tell me what he was going through. And it just hurt me that I wasn't important enough for him to even tell me what was going on and instead he just ignored me. I guess I was just nothing to him.

I had tears coming down from my face, but I never stopped running.

**Inu Pov**

My head was hurting, it was throbbing and I thought I it was going to explode. My heart had settled down and it was just beating like normal. I opened my eyes slowly and it was blurry and then clear as I opened my eyes wide open.

I turned my head from left to right and I saw that I was in a hospital room. Unless I was in my house and for some reason we had a room that had a poster that was titled, How to Take Care of Your Body.

I sat up and stretched out my arms and hands. When I placed my hands on the bed, I felt a hand under mine. I looked at my hand and saw that Rin had fell asleep beside me. She had her mouth wide open and drool coming out of her mouth. Her hair was all messy and her makeup was spread all over her face. She looked horrible.

I shook her arms, but she still didn't wake up. I shook her harder and harder until she moved a little.

"Uh." She said. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at me. "Your up, it was about time."

"Well, how long was I out?"

"A couple hours."

"A couple hours! That isn't long."

She quickly sat up and had an angry look on her face. She put her hands on her hips. "Well, excuse me for not thinking that the food was amazing and that just sitting here without anyone to talk to was fun. I was bored without Sesshomaru here. You would be bored too if you had nothing to do and all you had to do was stare at the walls."

"By the way, where is Sesshomaru?"

"He is on a business trip. It wasn't really great timing. I called him a couple hours ago and he is coming back tomorrow."

I looked out the window and saw only darkness. "What time is it?"

"Do you have to know everything?"

"Well, I was out for a couple of hours."

"I know, I know. I was just kidding. It is 11:00." _I just want to go back to sleep_. "That's p.m by the way."

"I know, I'm not stupid." She giggled and said, "I'm glad you're yourself again."

I looked around the room again and saw a missing seat. Kagome.

"Hey, was Kagome here?"

"Yeah, she was pretty upset when she left. She thinks that I am hiding something. I think that you need to tell her what is going on."

"No, I am not going to tell her. She would just be mad at me.'

"Well, Inuyasha, I think she is already mad at you. I think you need to tell her, so she understands the situation. She still doesn't know what is going on."

"I don't think she needs to know, it would just complicate things."

She threw her hands up in the ari, "Fine, I give up talking some sense into you. But you need to be more careful. The doctor said it could danger your life. You need to not do anything strenuous. You shouldn't just run home just because you want to. You need to make sure that your heart stays beating normally. Otherwise..." She turned away, but I already knew what she was going to say.

"I know. It would shorten my life span. Well, what if I don't care. My life is already worthless. I am just going to die when I am 21. There is nothing I can do about it. So why should I try?"

"Inuyasha, don't say that! You know the reason why we came here. We are going to make sure that you get all the help you need. Now, I think we both had enough excitement for one day. You should get some sleep. I am going to head home, but I will visit you tomorrow can skip school tomorrow because the doctor said so." She sat up and walked towards the door, but before she left she turned around and said, "By the way, that Kagome is really nice."

I rolled my eyes and just thumped back into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

**Kag Pov**

I just stared at my plate that had two whole pieces of waffles and untouched bacon. I couldn't get out of my daze. I didn't get any sleep last night because of Inuyasha. I still didn't tell my mom what happened because I knew she wouldn't understand. And if I can't handle it, there is no way she can handle the situation I am in.

"Kagome." I looked up and saw my mom staring at me.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"You need to eat your breakfast. It will make you more energetic for the rest of the day. And I know that you need more energy today.

"You looked like you died and just came back to life." Shouta said and just went back on drinking his orange juice.

"Well that is just a great complement. That was just exactly what I needed."

"Kagome, it's time to go. For your sake I hope you eat lunch today." My mom grabbed the keys from the table and both Shouta and I picked up our backpacks. I slid into the car and my mom started driving. I just looked out the window just looking at nature. I was too tired to think of anything else.

"Kagome we're here, so get out of the car."

"Mmmhmm." I opened the door and just walked very slowly towards the high school doors. I didn't want to come here. I knew that _he _was going to be here and I didn't want to have to deal with the situation right now.

I went to my first period class. I stopped right when I reached the door and physically and mentally prepared myself before I opened the door. I didn't even know which classes I had with him. I opened the door and just saw Sango waving at me. I looked around the room and just saw a bunch of demons and humans talking to each other. I didn't see the hanyou. Good.

I just sat behind Sango and just smiled back at her.

"Kagome! You have no idea what happened yesterday I saw-"

"Okay, everyone take your seats. Today we are going to learn about..."

"I will just tell you later." I nodded and I faced the teacher. Even though I wasn't even listening to a word he was saying. I just wanted to look like I was listening.

But that was a bad idea because since he thought I was listening he said, "Kagome, can you please show us how to solve this question on the board."

I mentally groaned and saw everyone staring at me now. I didn't have a choice, but to tell the truth. "Sorry, Mr. Brown. I wasn't listening."

He just shook his head and walked over to me. He handed me a white slip. i already knew what it said. It said Detention and my handwritten name on it. I slouched in my chair when I heard everybody giggling around. I had a feeling that I am not Mr. Brown's favorite student. Then again, I never really pay attention to him. But it's not my fault that I am not paying attention, it was all Inuyasha's.

I sighed and just put my palm on my cheek. I stared at the window trying to block everything around me.

When the bell rang, Sango and I walked out of the classroom to gym. "So Kagome! You wouldn't believe who I saw yesterday! Inuyasha!"

I knew she would find out eventually so I just said, "I know I met him yesterday at his house."

"Oh, so I am guessing you got it going on with Inuyasha." She wiggled her eyebrows and her face looked perverted.

I playfully slapped her. "No! You got it all wrong! I just met him by accident. I was talking with Rin and he suddenly came into the house."

"Well I guess you would have been shocked. Did you slap him?"

"No."

"Well if I were you, I would give him a big slap. I mean he hasn't contacted you in what, four years, and then he moves back here. I don't know about you, but I would be pretty mad."

"I know! My mind is just jumbled. I just can't handle this right now, can we please stopping about him?"

"Yeah, let's just go to gym." I nodded back and we headed into the gym.

In gym, we just did a bunch of different things. I didn't even have to be with Kikyou. I was just so glad that I didn't have to be with that bitch. I was glad that I could just be with Sango. Unfortunately, Sango got furious whenever Miroku tried to touch her butt. It got really funny because Sango can slap pretty damn hard. But I knew Sango never really got mad at Miroku, I mean not for long anyway because I always see out of the corner of my eye that she always looked at Miroku whenever he flirted with another girl. I was just glad that I could get my mind off of him.

When we were done, we headed towards the dressing room. Miroku tried to follow us, but Sango just shouted, "Pervert!" And slapped so hard that he fell to the ground.

We grabbed our clothes and while we were changing, I heard Kikyou talking to her followers. I didn't really give a shit, but I heard Inuyasha's name and I was suddenly interested.

"So tell me, what's he like?"

"He is so nice and sweet. Not to mention cute."

"So when do you think you guys going to start going out."

"I don't know soon. But trust me once we do start dating, I'll make his head spin." I heard them giggling loudly. It was so annoying and disgusting that I started gagging. I guess Sango overheard too because she was gagging to.

Her talking about how she was going to date Inuyasha made my chest start to hurt and my face start to get red. But I don't know why.

At lunch, Sango didn't talk about Inuyasha and just talked about other girly things. Like about how we should get together this weekend and go shopping. I just nodded and smiled to show her that I was listening. Even though my mind was somewhere else. I realized that Inuyasha wasn't there today and I was happy and disappointed.

The rest of the day was pretty boring and I found out that I had a project with Inuyasha in history class. Ugghh! Like I didn't have a lot of other things to worry about already.

In Detention, I just stared at the board that said, "Not Talking Aloud!" When the teacher came back in and said, "Detention is over!" I quickly packed up and rushed to the outside.

Freedom. I hated being in that room with only demons and humans that looked like they could probably kill someone.

I walked down the sidewalk. I just stared at the cloudless sky, and just thought of Inuyasha. I wanted to know everything that happened between us. Not like it was my fault. It was his. I just wanted to understand why he didn't want to see me or even talk to me. I feel like he owes me an explanation. He makes me so mad that I just want to wring his neck realizing it, I was already at the hospital where he was staying in.

I already knew his room number and didn't even bother going to the front desk because I know that they would say that only family can go and visit him. I faced the doors of his room. I gulped before I went in and once I opened it. I saw Inuyasha looking at me. His eyes began to widen.

I looked into his golden eyes and they looked exactly like they did back then. All the memories of him filled my head. And I could feel water collecting at the bottom of my eyes. I felt Inuyasha's arms around me.

He said, "Don't cry. You know that I hate it when you cry."

That made me cry even more because he was just the same Inuyasha that I knew four years ago.

* * *

**There is my fourth chapter. I tried to make my updates a little faster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reviewing! Thx ; P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**Inu Pov**

Since I woke up this morning, everything was pretty much dull. I woke about noon because I was so tired from everything that happened yesterday. I still couldn't believe that Kagome was at my house! I never got the chance to yell at Rin because I was so damn tired. When I', out of here, I am going to kill her for bringing her in. All the doctors kept coming in to check on how I was doing. It was so fucking annoying. I am pretty sure every five minutes, they checked on me. I didn't really want their company! I was already used to their company from America, I don't need it in Japan too.

Besides having doctors hovering me, only Sesshomaru bothered to come. He said that Rin had some work she needed to do for the wedding that they are going to have. Sesshomaru didn't help anybody by coming in and seeing how I was doing. He only complained how I needed to be more responsible and be more aware of my "condition." Also, that I was pathetic and I punched him right in the nose for saying that.

The food was horrible. They gave me cereal that had warm milk in it, not cold1 They tried to give me oatmeal, but it just tasted like a bunch of crap. Even the orange juice tasted funny, it didn't taste anything like oranges should. I thought hospitals were supposed to get you healthier, but apparently in this one, they are trying to do the opposite. I swear that cafeteria food is better. I wish they would just given me plain, old ramen. I mean ramen is better than any food I have tasted, and certainly better than hospital food.

So the day wasn't that dull, but it definitely wasn't the day that I had hoped for. The only good thing that came out of staying in the hospital is no school. I didn't have to deal with any of those annoying teachers and classmates...and I especially didn't have to deal with Kagome.

Now, I was sitting in my room. The doctor had just left my room because he wanted to check on me for the millionth time. And I am pretty sure I am not kidding.

I felt really tired and I didn't want anybody to visit me. I just wanted to sleep this boring day away. I laid back into the bed and started to close my eyes. Then I heard a big slam of the doors that were coming from outside my room. I sniffed the air, so I could tell what was going on. I smelled the sweet scent of vanilla enter my nose. It smelled just like the 13-year-old girl that I knew a couple years ago.

Suddenly my doors swung open. My eyes focused on the girl who was panting in front of the doorway. I saw her in the same school uniform that I had to wear. She looked up at me and it was Kagome. _What was she doing here? Why would she come and visit me?_

Then she put her hands to her face to stop her from crying. She was weeping and it made my heart ache. I quickly ran over to her to be by her side. I wrapped my arms around her. I wanted her to feel the warmth in my arms and i wanted her to stop crying.

I said to her, "Don't cry. You know that I hate it when you cry."

Unfortunately me saying that just made her cry more. I heard her whisper, "You are still the same."

I was sitting on the bed and Kagome was sitting on the chair. After a couple minutes of her crying her eyes out and my shirt getting soaked with tears, she was finally able to calm down. I helped her stop the tears by giving Kagome tissues, and I am pretty sure that we went through several boxes.

Now we weren't looking at each other, we were both looking around the room because we didn't know what to say. I was afraid she might ask me something about what was happening. But I went through the scenario in my head over and over again, but when she did finally ask me the question, I ended up saying something stupid. So I hoped she didn't ask.

But of course she did.

Her eyes filled with water again, but instead of the water rapidly streaming down her face, the water just stayed there and didn't leave her eyes. I grabbed the box of tissues that were behind me and handed the box to her, "Here you go."

She shook her head, "I don't need it." I just shrugged and put them on the table next to the hospital bed.

She heavily sighed and I knew she was getting ready to say something that I probably didn't want to here. "Why did you leave?" The words came out so fast that I couldn't tell exactly tell what she said. But I was pretty sure what she asked. I didn't know how to respond to the question so I just said, "Wh-what did you say?" I kind of stuttered, and I hope she couldn't tell that I was nervous, even though I was.

"Why didn't you contact me?" She said it little slower that time, but still very bluntly.

My heart began to race and my stomach began to ache. My body didn't want to respond to the question. My mind kept saying, _Don't answer. Think of something else. _She kept staring at me waiting. She didn't look mad, just annoyed that I was taking so long. _Come on say something. You don't want to think that you are hiding something. Make up a lie. _She stared down even harder. _Say something! Anything is better than being quiet. _

I quickly responded the first lie that came to my mind, "I didn't want to contact you because you were being so annoying." I began to feel my eyes widen. They were reacting to what I just said. It sounded like I hated her and didn't want anything to do with her. It sounded like an insult, which it was. _Damn it, I should have kept quiet, _my mind said. I said right back, _Ya think. _

Her eyes began to water. _Say something else. That was a stupid thing to say! _"I'm sor..." I started to say, but she was already out the door. I ran after her, but the stupid doctor ran into me in the doorway. I didn't care, so I kept pushing through. Although, the doctor wouldn't let me through, "Doc. let me through! I need to go after her!"

"No, we need you to rest. Your heart is still unstable."

I ignored him and kept pushing with all my might. I finally got through, but more doctors and nurses came. They all pushed on me, and they slowly glided me into my room again. They pushed me onto the bed and then strapped me to the bed! _What kind of a hospital is this!_

They all huffed and walked out of the door.

Once I heard the door shut, my body reacted again, and I felt this hot burning sensation from the pit of my stomach and it started to spread all around my body. I wanted to kill myself, not only did she cry again, but I made her cry. I promised to myself that I wouldn't make her cry anymore. But I broke it.

I automatically took the vase of flowers that were on the table, and started throwing it. All of my furious rage went through my body into that vase and smashed it against the wall. My mind was still hot from what i just did. I slammed my fist against the floor and it was so loud that I am positive the whole town heard it. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _Please wait for me Kagome. _

**Kag Pov**

"Wh-what did you say?" Inuyasha stuttered.

I was now pissed off because I knew he heard what I said. So I said again, "Why didn't you contact me?"

I tried to really glare at him, so he would finally give me my answer. He kind of looked away and then I kept staring harder and harder, hoping to make him even more uncomfortable. Then his facial expression was kind of weird, it looked like he was having a conversation with himself.

Then he said something I thought that he would have never said in his life, not even in hell, "I didn't want to contact you because you were being so annoying." It was like someone had just punched me in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of me and I felt an aching pain in my chest. That pain turned into tears. Before I knew it, I was sobbing and running out the door. I wanted to get away from that room and this place. I picked up my speed and very soon I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. They carried me all the way to my house. I swung the door open and didn't even bother looking at anyone or even covering my eyes. I ran upstairs, opened my bedroom door, and just jumped onto the bed. I grabbed a pillow that was right beside me and pressed it against my face. I let my eyes keep crying. I was covering my mouth with the pillow, so my mom couldn't hear my screams. They just turned out a quite muffled scream.

After a couple of hours, I was exhausted and decided to just fall asleep. The rage inside me was still going. _That bastard! I hate you, Inuyasha! _

The next morning, I woke up with a stuffed nose, and puffy eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror before anything else. My eyes were so shut that it looked like I was squinting, even though I was trying really hard to make them normal. They were all puffy and red, like someone had punched me in the face, but no bruises. My nose had dried snot all over it. My cheeks looked very pale and had no life in them. Overall, I looked disgusting.

I threw my head back and cried out, "Uggghhhh!" I slowly picked out my uniform from my closet. I just put it on, and brushed my teeth. I just kept my head down not wanting to face my parents. I was afraid that they ight ask me what was going on. I didn't wat to deal with it right now.

I walked downstairs and without looking at anyone I took the plate of bacon and eggs and took them to my table. I sat down and started eating very slowly. I didn't feel like eating very fast.

"Are you okay?" The voice was very gentle and quiet and I knew it was my mom who said it.

"I'm fine." I wanted to say it normally, but it just came out a little annoyed. I guessed my mom didn't want to find out because the rest of the morning she just kept quiet.

"Mom, I think she might me sick. She isn't energetic. I think she turned into a zombie."

I slammed my palms on the table, "I'm fine."

"Your right shouta, I think something may have done this to her. Maybe she is possessed by a demon. Don't worry Kagome, I will save you from this evil curse." Gramps threw sutra scrolls at me, which had no effect and landed on my head.

Now I was getting really angry, "I am not possessed by a demon! I am just a little bit tired, so can you guys leave me alone!" I got my bad and didn't even bother to put it on my shoulder, "Come on, let's go!" My mom just followed and we got into the car. The whole ride was silent, thank god.

Once we got to school, I went into the school building and headed straight for my first period class. When I entered, I saw Sango waving at me, but I didn't wave back. I didn't want to. I saw her frown as I sat down behind her. She looked at me with a confused face, "What's the matter? You seem kind of down."

"Well that is an understatement. I will just tell you at lunch. Something happened between me and Inuyasha." She just nodded and turned to face the front of the class.

The classes leading up to lunch were just boring. And to be honest I wasn't really listening. I was too mad at you know who to pay attention. Occasionally, something exciting would happen like demons and humans playing pranks on each other, but then again, I wasn't really paying attention. Sometimes, the teachers would call on me. I just answered the questions that were on the board, even though most of the answers I put were wrong, they were just glad I tried. I guess they didn't like to give detentions out today. Not like I complained.

Now I was just quietly shoving my sandwich down my throat. I didn't have anything for breakfast, so my stomach was growling all day. I finally had food now and my body just responded my stuffing my mouth with food. Miroku wasn't sitting with us today because he wanted to sit with other friends.

Sango looked up from what she was staring at and then looked at me. "What happened between you two?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. All I know is that he insulted me and hurt me. He said that he didn't contact me because he thought that I was annoying. He just said that right in my face! For all these years, I thought he was going to be nice to me, but apparently not! I just don't get him! I wish his head was on a platter!"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Kagome. Do you want me to kill him for you? I can! Anybody who tries to mess with you will get a beating from me! Nobody tries to hurt my friend!"

I smiled sweetly at her because it was nice for someone to say something nice to me. I was glad that she supported me and was my friend. I shook my head, "No, don't. I want to handle this on my own."

"What is your strategy?"

"Just ignoring him, and if he comes near me, beat the crap out of him."

She nodded, "I agree. That is a good plan. I'll do the same." The rest of the lunch I didn't really want to talk about Inuyasha anymore. Sango just kept telling me that her brothers were annoying her. Especially Kohaku because he was acting up, and she doesn't know what to do. I guess I'm not the only one with problems

The rest of the classes after lunch were even more boring than ever before. In history, I was all alone again for the project because Inuyasha wasn't here. I swear by the time the project is done, it will be as if I did the project on my own, which will probably happen. After the last class, I went to my locker.

_Let's see, what is the last number. 14-27... _

"It's 9." I turned around and I saw Kouga smiling at me. I turned back to my locker combination and turned it to number nine. Then it clicked and the locker door opened. "Thanks."

"No problem, but I think that you need to write that down somewhere. You know I am not always going to be here to remind you. Although, maybe somewhere in the future I could be." I looked back and I just saw him smiling.

I grabbed my books that I needed for homework tonight. I had a mental, _Ugghhh_, from the thought of homework. How was I supposed to do homework, if I didn't even pay attention? That is just great. I stood up and passed the smiling Kouga to head outside.

I opened the door to a warm breeze that was swirling throughout outside. I breathed it all in and it smelled like a lot of flowers mixed together. I stretched my arms out, _I love Spring. _

Sango and Miroku already told me that they had plans. I didn't know where they were going because when I asked them they didn't tell me. _Maybe, they are starting to like each other more. _I smirked at the thought of that.

I started to walk to the direction of my house. Although, I could feel someone following me. I looked behind me and saw Kouga trailing behind me. He saw me staring at him and ran up to me. "I thought that I would walk with you. I don't really have anything going on today."

At first, I was kind of annoyed that he was following me. I mean, I think it is kind of creepy. But I saw the cheerful look on his face and decided not to say anything. I mean he was better than that stupid hanyou, Inuyasha. Suddenly I felt hot inside me, and I was angry again. _You were being so annoying, you were being so annoying, annoying, annoying. _It kept ringing in my head and soon the pain of rage in my chest turned into sadness.

I could feel water filling my eyes. _Damn it, I am such a baby. This is so not lady-like for me to cry in front of a guy_, but I kept crying anyway. "Kagome, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah," I just kept on sobbing. I covered my eyes with my arms and tried to rub off the water that was on my face, hoping to make it less embarrassing.

"Tell me what's wrong. I want to make you feel better. Why are you crying?"

"My heart got broken by Inuyasha." When I said that, I felt warm arms around me, but they weren't Inuyasha's there were Kouga's. He pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back to try to comfort me. I just kept on crying and crying.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I will get him for you. I will repair your heart." Then I felt his hands on my chin. He pulled my head closer to him, and my mind went blank. I just automatically closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. His lips were warm and nice. I tightened my hands on his shirt and kept kissing him.

**Inu Pov**

The whole lousy day, the fucking doctors wouldn't let me go anywhere. They were always watching me like I was a criminal in cell that they didn't want to let out. I couldn't go anywhere. They kept coming in seeing how I was doing, doing regular procedures. It was boring and I didn't want them. They were stupid, and unnecessary. More importantly they took my time away where I could be apologizing and explaining to Kagome. Fortunately, I told them that I had to go to the bathroom at one point and quickly snuck out to find Kagome. I had to explain to her that I didn't mean what I said back there and that I was sorry. I hope she would understand.

It was about time that school was out, so I walked towards the school. I turned corner after corner and I was getting annoyed because it was like a endless pathway. I thought I would never get to her, but I turned one last corner and the site made me not want to see her anymore.

I saw her body close to that stupid mangey wolf, Kouga. Their bodies were both pressed against each other and their arms wrapped around each other. I saw Kouga's shirt wet, and I knew that Kagome was crying. Then Kouga took his hands and gently grabbed Kagome's face. He took her face and pressed it against his. They were...kissing! They were kissing! My Kagome was kissing that stupid wolf.

My body began to overflow with anger. I heard a growling noise from my chest. I was furious. How could he touch her like that? Surely she would push him away, I mean from what I have heard she didn't even like the guy. But I saw her face go from shock to pleasure. She liked kissing him! And she was kissing back!

Then it began to rain, hard. I could hear thunder in the distance and see the flashes of light out of the corner of my eye. It kept raining and raining making nature smell like the forest. I could feel my heart breaking and the fury raging and burning inside me.

I turned away and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to get that picture out of my mind. My legs went faster and faster until I was going faster than I car. Nature that surrounded me was just a blur. I could only feel the pain in my chest growing rapidly.

My heart was pounding harder and harder. Each time my heart pounded, it made my chest hurt even more. I could feel my heart was getting weak. My vision became blurry and my mind went black. I fell to the wet ground. I felt my clothes getting soaked with water, but it didn't matter because today, Kagome broke my heart.

And from that day onward, I decided that I wasn't going to talk to her ever again.

* * *

**Sorry that this took me so long to write. This week I had a lot of stuff going on. I will try to make the updates faster. I hope you liked the chapter! Please review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Kag Pov**

"You what!" I pulled the phone away from my ear because I could feel it ringing. _Why did she have to yell so loudly?_

"Sango...shut up! My family is going to hear you! They'll think that somebody is robbing me with you yelling so loudly." _Geez! _

"Well I'm sorry, but I mean it is not everyday that you find out your best friend kissed her destined love." I could feel my face getting red. "Shut up! Kouga is not my destined love. It just happened on accident."

"Riiiigghhht, because people kiss other people on the LIPS accidentally." I could hear that annoying sarcasm in her voice.

"I-it was an ac-accident." I pouted. I didn't like it when she does this.

"Come on, admit it. You like him."

I kept shaking my head, "I don't like him. You know that I wasn't feeling my best that day. He just got me when I was weak."

"Got you when you were weak...Kagome that is just your excuse. You kissed him back and you know it." _But I didn't mean to_, I wanted to say. "Whatever, the problem is that I don't like him."

"But don't you like him a bit better now, since you guys kissed."

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I never really thought of him as more of an acquaintance or a not close friend. I never liked him."

"Well you need to figure out something soon because you know that he likes you. I mean he already asked you out once."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just...I just don't know."

"Well do you know what I think?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that you are going to tell me."

"I think that you should go out with him and see what it feels like. If you are unsure of your feelings, how about you hang out with him more. You know go on dates, hang out together-"

I was getting irritated. "Stop! I don't think I can do that."

"Kagome, you guys are perfect together. I think you were destined for each other. I mean I think that I call that kiss fate. It's sooooo romantic. He is your prince and you are his princess. He can come in your window, sweep you off your feet, he will take you somewhere romantic, then you guys will..." I just laid the phone on my bed. Sango could talk forever in her fairy tail talk. *Sigh* "Hey Kagome. Are you listening?"

I picked up the phone again, "Of course I am listening, every word."

"I can tell from the sound in your voice that you weren't. Kagome you just need to try and see. And...what! No, I'm on the phone! Alright, fine!" I could hear screaming in the background. "Sango, is something wrong."

"Yeah, my mom needs me. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Remember we are not done talking about this."

"Wait-" She hung up before I got a chance to say anything.

I laid the phone on the table and just dumped myself on my bed. My head felt like it was going to explode with all the things that is going on in my life. _Kouga is nice, but he is just not my type. However, he is better than that stupid Inuyasha that won't even tell me what was going on, but instead pushes me away. I hate to admit it, but I still have feelings for him. Shit! _I kept scratching my head in frustration.

"Ahhhhhh." I covered my mouth to hide my big yawning. I felt my eyes fill with water. I pulled my covers over me. I laid my head on my pillow. I drifted away from this world and fell asleep.

* * *

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..."

"Ugghhh." I covered my ears to make that irritating noise go away. But it didn't. "Beep, beep, beep..." I slammed the clock with my fist. I smiled, "Ahh, silence."

I stood up and ran to my closet to put my uniform on. I ran downstairs and just sat down at the table. I grabbed a big plate and filled it with 8 pancakes. I took the syrup and drenched all the pancakes in it until it went soggy. Then I snatched the whipped cream and sprayed it all over the pancakes until you couldn't see the pancakes anymore. I felt and heard my stomach growling. I took my fork and knife. I breathed in the aroma and let it out. "Mmmmhhmm. Pancakes." I licked my lips and started stuffing my face with pancakes.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! Stop stuffing yourself with pancakes. It will make you fat." I didn't listen to my mom and just kept eating pancakes.

"Don't worry mom, Kagome is already fat that eating these pancakes won't make a difference." I stopped eating my pancakes and hit Shouta on the head. "Oww!"

"That's what you get little brother!" I turned away from him and kept eating my pancakes.

"Kagome, are you sure you are alright?

"I'm fine!"

"Just be careful, you don't want to get yourself sick."

I just shrugged and kept on eating my pancakes.

* * *

I kept holding my stomach, so it would try and ease the pain. "Ugghh!" My head was starting to hurt and I could see the room getting blurry. I slammed my head against the table, which made my head sting. "Oww! Why did I have to eat so many pancakes!" I could my mom saying I told you so.

"Kagome, I think that you should have listened to your mom. You look awful."

I was getting annoyed, "Well that's just great Sango. Everyone wants to hear that from their best friend."

"Well I am just being honest. You look really pale. Are you sure you are going to be alright?"

"I'm going to be fine. Remember I am tough you know." She just patted my head and said, "Sure you are."

I stuck my tongue out. Then I felt another pain in my head and stomach. My stomach was going to explode. "Sango," I grabbed her hand, "make my pain go away."

She snatched her hand out of mine. "No! You're the one who got in this mess. Besides we have more important things to deal with."

"Like what?"

Sango turned away and started doodling in her notebook. When she was done she turned the notebook so it was facing me. I studied the notebook and saw hearts drawn everywhere. "Sango, what the hell is this?"

"This is your plan to happiness with Kouga."

"Oh please not this again." I just faced the other direction to avoid talking about this subject.

She put her hands on my head and made my face, face her. "Since you didn't know exactly what to do last night, I thought that maybe you needed a little push. Look here." I looked at the section she was pointing at and saw it say, 1st step: Friendship. "To become Kouga's girlfriend, you need to first be friends with him. Here I outlined things to accomplish the first step. Start hanging out with him more. You know get to know him. Then you move into the friendship zone. That is when you start to make him realize that you don't **just **want to be is friend that you want to be-"

I felt my head hurt even more. "Sango, I appreciate what you are trying to do. But the thing is that I just don't like him that way."

I heard Sango let out a huge sigh. "Kagome, I know what this is all about. You still can't get over him."

I felt my heart sank. "No, it's not about, " I gulped, "Inuyasha. This is just about Kouga. I seriously don't have any interest in him."

"Whatever floats your boat." Sango smiled and just turned around in her chair and started doodling in her notebook again. _This is going to be a long day. _

* * *

The bell finally ringed. I packed my books into my bag and waited for Sango to gather her things. "Well, that had to be the most boring class ever."

"Kagome, you think every class is boring."

"Well that is just because school in general is boring. I think it is just a waste of my time."

"But we are going to gym now, and that is your favorite class."

I smiled a little, "Yeah, let's go." We headed out of the classroom and walked down the hallways to the gymnasium. But I felt a little uneasy because I knew who was going to be in my class, Kouga. And I didn't want to see him right now. We entered the gym and I just froze. I saw Inuyasha. He was talking to Kikyou on the other side of the room. She was laughing really hard, maybe a little too hard. I felt my heart drop. Then Inuyasha turned away from her and stared at me. His face didn't freeze, but instead he just looked at me and turned away then kept talking to Kikyou. _That stupid Inuyasha! Why wouldn't he look at me?_

I turned away and just faced what was in front of me. I realized that Sango wasn't in front of me anymore, but she was by Miroku. I ran towards them to catch up to where they were standing. "Sango, Miroku."

"Yeah," they both said in unison. "L-look o-over there." I pointed at the direction where Inuyasha was.

Miroku said, "I have seen him before. I just remember that he was sitting by Kikyou during lunch. He seems cool."

"Miroku, you idiot." She slapped him on the arm. "That's **the ****guy**."

"Who is **the guy**."

"Remember I was telling you about a guy and Kagome."

"Yeah."

"Well that is the guy, over there, I was talking about."

"Oh, well what's the big deal? Kagome, why don't you just make up with him?"

I just shook my head, "It's not that easy. I already decided that I was going to ignore him."

Miroku just looked more confused, "I don't get girls."

Sango just nodded, "And you never will. Kagome, I think that you should just forget about Inuyasha and start thinking about Kouga. Just look at him, he is smiling at you. He is a total sweetheart." I looked towards Kouga's direction and sure enough he was smiling at me. My cheeks were starting to get red form embarrassment.  
Then I heard a whistle going off.

I saw the gym coach standing on a stool to make himself look like he was in charge, well he was. He took a megaphone and talked through it, so that everyone could here what he was saying. "Okay, we are going to pair up the humans and the demons together. You guys are going to go one-on-one combat with each other. Demons, you are going to help the humans defend themselves if they were in fact real danger." Everybody just groaned, mostly the humans. "Come on you guys! This is a great way for you to learn a few tricks. You will get to choose your partner. You guys will be working outside. Okay, start!"

Everybody started to scrabble and get their partners. I didn't know who to pair up with because Sango, Miroku, and I were all humans, so we couldn't pair up with each other.

"Kagome, do you want to be my partner?" I already know who was saying this. "Kouga...um," I didn't want to be mean, and I think it would be nice if I got to know him better. I mean we did kiss after all. I sighed, "Sure." He smiled back and we both walked outside and wandered around trying to find a spot. When we finally found a spot, I turned to face him and he faced me. I looked around to see where Sango went. I looked behind Kouga and saw that she was smiling and giving me two thumbs up. And I saw her mouth, "Go for it!" Then she was making all sort of gestures that was making her look like an idiot. Then she started to make kissy faces at me. _What is she doing? _I just mouthed back at her, "Shut up, you idiot!"

"Uh, Kagome are you okay?" I looked back at Kouga to see him look confused.

"Yeah, I am fine. Heh, heh, heh..." I was just fake laughing that sounded like I was the idiot. "Okay, let's get this started."

"Look, if you don't want me to be your partner, I can just go away."

I shook my head, "No, no. I do want to be your partner. I was just a little distracted. I have a lot of things going on right now."

"I know. To be honest I wanted to be your partner because I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day."

_I knew this was going to happen. _"Oh, um. What is there to talk about?"

I looked at Kouga and saw his face looking sad. "I know that it wasn't right for me to kiss you like that when you were not yourself. I think we should just start over and not worry about that kiss. So by starting over, I think that we should go to the movies together."

"Well..." _He is being really nice and I have to admit that Inuyasha wouldn't ever to something like this. Maybe I should give him a chance. _"Um, okay. I think starting over is a good thing."

"So how about this Saturday. Tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's great." He smiled back and said, "Okay, let's begin." He got into a fighting stance and mirrored his form. "Ready?" I just nodded.

Then he came at me with amazing speed. _Oh great, I'm in trouble._

* * *

"I failed. I totally failed."

"No, Kagome you did great. You just need to improve a little bit."

"Oh please, I did horrible. I didn't even block your attacks once. You are really good."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey, don't get conceded just because you won one fight"

"I will have you know that I haven't lost a battle once."

"Oh, so you were already conceded."

"I'm not. It's not my fault that I am totally awesome."

"Riiiggghht, you're not conceded at all."

He grinned at me, "I was just kidding. I thought you did great."

"Yeah right. But I will get you next time."

"I will be waiting." We headed back inside because gym class was over. "Bye Kagome." I just waved back as I was running towards the girls locker room. I saw Sango already dressed with her bag in her hand.

"So...how did it go?"

I blushed a little remembering that I had a date with him on Saturday. "It went fine."

"Fine. Tell me what really happened. I saw you two talking at the beginning for a while. What did you guys talk about? Are you guys together?"

"No, we are just..."

"Just what?"

"We are going on a date this Saturday."

Sango threw her hands in the air and said, "Yes! Even better. Now your romantic relationship can go slowly, which is better than being girlfriend and boyfriend right off the bat." _What have I done?_

**Inu Pov**

"So I was thinking that we should hang out sometime. I mean I know we just met, but I want to get to know you." Kikyou and I were in the gym waiting for the gym coach. I didn't really want to talk to her, but she just came up to me and started talking to me. I didn't have a choice. Besides, I only have come to school once this week, so I don't really know a lot of people.

"Look Kikyou, I don't really know you that well, so I think it is just best that we only hang together at school."

She frowned, "Well I just want to get you to know you better." Maybe I was just being cruel, but my demon sensed something wrong with this girl.

Suddenly out of nowhere, she started to laugh hysterically. _Is this girl alright? _I didn't say anything that would make her laugh, so I looked around the gym. Then I saw Kagome staring at me. _Kagome. _So she wouldn't notice that I was uneasy or anything, I just blankly looked at her without any emotion. Then I turned back to Kikyou who was still laughing pretty hard and then finally stopped. "What was so funny?"

"Um...nothing." I looked back to where Kagome was and I saw that she wasn't looking at me anymore and was running towards a girl and a monk. I tried to ignore them, so I just kept talking to Kikyou about random things. I didn't want Kikyou to find out that something was going on between Kagome and me. Then I heard an annoying whistle blow. I felt both my ears twitch from the sound of that whistle.

He was standing on a brown stool that made him look high and mighty and make him look like he was in control. But I bet he was just scared of us and that's why he was on the stool. _What a_ wimp!

The gym coach grabbed the megaphone he was holding and started to shout in that stupid thing. "Okay, we are going to pair up the humans and the demons together. You guys are going to go one-on-one combat with each other. Demons, you are going to help the humans defend themselves if they were in fact real danger." Then all the humans groaned. Guess they didn't want to go up against one of us. "Come on you guys! This is a great way for you to learn a few tricks. You will get to choose your partner. You guys will be working outside. Okay, start!"

Before I could even get away from Kikyou, she grabbed my arm and we both headed outside. _Man, when am I going to get this chick off of me? _I wanted to just pull away from her and choose another partner. But I looked around and everybody was taken. I just sighed at my unluckiness.

"Inuyasha, I'm not very good at fighting, so please try to go easy on me." Across from us, I saw Kouga and Kagome, plus that girl and monk again. I looked at Kagome and saw her mouthing to her friend that was with the monk. That girl was just jumping up and down and doing all different kinds of things. I think she was trying to tell Kagome something. But Kagome just looked as confused as I was.

Then Kagome and Kouga started talking. I couldn't help but get annoyed. My mind flashed back to when they were kissing. I wanted to punch Kouga in the face and just take Kagome as mine.

I made my ears listen, so I could here what they were talking about.

"I know that it wasn't right for me to kiss you like that when you were not yourself. I think we should just start over and not worry about that kiss. So by starting over, I think that we should go to the movies together."_ What! That stupid wolf! _

"Well...um, okay. I think starting over is a good thing."

"So how about this Saturday. Tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's great."

My heart just sank and anger filled inside me realizing that they were going on a date together. A date! I felt my jealousy overtake my body. It frustrated me that I was jealous. "Um...Inuyasha. Are you ready to start?"

My mind went back to reality. "Uh, yeah."

* * *

After gym, Kikyou and I headed towards the cafeteria. Kikyou sat down and saved me a spot too. I went in line and got ramen noodles for lunch. For some reason, I began to like ramen noodles.

I sat down at the spot that Kikyou saved me. I just began slurping my noodles. Then Kikyou began to ramble on and on about how we should hang out more. I just ignored her and I looked around the lunch room to find Kagome. I didn't know why, but I wanted to know what she was doing. She was talking to that girl and monk again. Mostly the girl and Kagome were talking about something. Then from time to time I saw the monk look around and study over girls. The girl with the high pony tail just slapped him really hard. I grinned a little.

I turned back to Kikyou who was still trying to talk to me. "Inuyasha, I really want to spend time with you."

"Kikyou, I am not in the mood to hang out with anybody. I have a lot of stuff going on this week." She just returned to eating her sandwich.

* * *

The rest of the classes were none with Kagome or with Kikyou, so it was good and bad. In all of the classes, I could only think about Kagome. It still annoyed me that I was thinking about her. I mean I promised myself that I wouldn't talk to her again, but that didn't work out. I just wanted this feeling to go away.

I was heading to my last class, History. The class that I had with Kagome, Kikyou, and Kouga. My life is pretty unlucky, but I guess it is okay since I won't be living that long.

I entered the classroom and took my seat that I was assigned. I saw Kagome walk in with Kouga right behind her. I felt a growl coming from my chest. I hated to see them together. They just talked for a bit and sat into their seats. I didn't want Kagome to know I was looking at her, so I just stared at the desk.

"Alright, class." I looked up to see a teacher holding a few papers in his hand. "This is your last day that you are going to be working on your projects. They are going to be due this Monday. I expect to see excellent work, since this counts for 30% of your guys' grade. Okay work time starts now."

I saw Kagome, who was across the room, and she was just sitting there not moving. _I'm guessing that she wants me to walk over there. _I granted her wish and walked over there. I pulled up a chair and sat in front of her desk. We just sat there in silence for what felt like hours. I hated this silence, "Can we get started? I don't want to get a bad grade and I'm guessing that you don't either."

She just sighed and looked up from the ground. "Fine. So do you even know what we are supposed to do for this project?"

"Uh, no."

"Figures. We are supposed to pick a subject that we have studied this year."

"Well I haven't been here the whole year, so I don't know what you guys have studied."

"I was thinking that we could do Feudal Japan Era. It is pretty interesting and there are all kinds of stories about demons and humans together."

"Okay. I'm fine with whatever."

"Let's pick that subject then. Since you haven't been around very much-"

"Not my fault."

She glared at me and just continued, "We need to get together at the library to gather some information."

"Sounds good, how about Saturday?"

"Actually Saturday is not good for me. What about Sunday?" _Is that date really that important? Why doesn't she just ditch the guy?_ I wanted to ask her, but then she would know that I was listening to their conversation. _  
_

"Sunday is fine." I heard the bell ring. Kagome just started packing her bags up. When she was done. she started to head towards the door. "See you Sunday."  
She quickly walked out of the classroom with Kouga trailing behind her. I felt anger fill inside me again. _What is so great about that stupid mangey mutt? _

I looked around the room and saw Kikyou packing books into her bag. I walked towards her and I saw her smile. "About hanging together, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

She looked a bit shocked, but excitement covered her face. "Absolutely."

"See you then." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I went outside and breathed in the smell of flowers. I walked towards the direction of my house.

In a couple of seconds, I felt myself smirking.

* * *

**Here is chapter 6. I know that this took me a really really long time to write. When I wrote the last chapter, I thought I was going to update a lot faster. But a lot of things came up. I had a lot of finals that I had to take and I was just wrapping up school. I'm very sorry! I will try to make them faster. Thank you for reviewing my story, it means a lot. I hoped you liked the chapter. = D**

**~bluecosmos103~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Kag Pov**

"How about this one?"

I just looked at Sango with a 'Are you shitting me look.' "No, too bright. I don't want to look like a fat lemon!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What about this?" I just shook my head. _How did this happen?_

**~Flashback~**

"What have I gotten myself into?" I turned to Sango then Miroku, who were walking with me, with a confused and worried face. I had no clue what to do tomorrow. I mean for crying out loud. I was going to go on a date with Kouga! Kouga! I just wanted this to be just friends hanging out on a Saturday, not a date.

"What are you talking about Kagome? This is very healthy for you."

"How is this _healthy _for me?"

"Because to be honest, you haven't gotten out much. So I think that this will be healthy for you. You know, being with a guy."

I felt my face getting red. I put my hands on my hips, "What does that suppose to mean!"

"Let's just say that you haven't been on a date with a guyin a long, long time, "Sango said.

I pouted, "Not that long. Has it been that long?" I turned to Miroku, hoping that he would reassure me. "To put it bluntly. A very long time." But he didn't.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "You just boosted my self-esteem."

"It's okay Kagome, that is why this is a good thing that you are going on a date with Kouga. But I bet you don't even know how to act around a guy or even know what to wear."

"Yeah I do. You like, uh, just talk to him normally, right?"

"Wrong! you need to do a lot more than than if you want the date to be successful. You need to flirt with him, laugh at his jokes even if there not funny, act like you are interested, don't ever disagree with him, and-"

_Ughh! Sango could go on forever. _"Sango, I don't need to do all of that stuff. I think it is just important to act like yourself. And-"

"Nope guys don't want that." Miroku interrupted.

"And how would you know?" I questioned.

"Because if you haven't noticed, I am a ladies man. So I think I know what guys want."

I heard Sango laughing beside me, "I don't think so. Your just a perv and every time a you see a cute girl, you always go up to them and say, 'Will you bare my children?' And that is why you will never get a date. Kagome, don't listen to him."

"Guys I appreciate the help, but I think that I can handle this on my own. I mean we are only going to see a movie."

"No, I am pretty sure that on your date, you are going to do a lot more than that. If you know what I mean." Sango raised her eyebrows.

I playfully pushed her, "Sango, I think your the one that is perverted."

"Come on, all I want to do is help. How 'bout I come over and help you with your outfit. You can just change into different clothes, and see you what you like the best."

Miroku raised his hand, "I'll come to."

"No!" Sango and I said in unison.

I heard someone honking in the background. I looked over and saw Sango's mom in the mini van with the two brothers in the back playing Mario Kart. "Sorry, Kagome. I have to go. But I will come over in the morning."

"I don't think that is such a good id-"

"Bye, Kagome." I saw Sango waving goodbye as she headed over to her car. I couldn't do anything else rather than smile and wave back.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Kagome, you are hopeless."

"I am not hopeless. It's just that I don't like any of these outfits that you have picked for me. Maybe I should have let Miroku come. "

"Hey, I have a great taste in clothes. I am at least better than that perv."

"Okay, okay. We are not getting anywhere. How about I go in a jeans and a t-shirt. There, problem solved."

"No way in hell. You can't go in those clothes while you are on a date!"

"Fine. But it would be a lot easier."

"Nothing about a relationship is easy."

"I already told you that we are not in a relationship. It's just_ friends_ on hanging out together."

"Yeah, yeah. Potato, Patato. Let's see." Sango shuffled through my closet to try and find the "perfect" outfit. I just sighed and laid on my bed facing the ceiling. "Okay, how about this one. This is your pretty lacy shirt with this skirt."

"Actually that looks good."

"Yay," Sango was clapping while jumping up and down. I could tell she was excited, "I finally got it right." Sango looked at her princess watch. "I gotta run, but try it on and see how you like it. And remember try to act cute."

"Okay, whatever you say."

We both ran downstairs and Sango grabbed her bag as she headed out the door. "Bye, Kagome. Call me later with the details."

"Bye." I waved goodbye as I saw her walk down the side walk.

I went back up to my room. I looked at the blue lacy shirt and the flowered skirt that was lying on my bed. _Do I really have to wear these kind of clothes on a date? _I took off the clothes I was wearing and I picked up the shirt and skirt. Once I put all the clothes on, I walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. _I guess I look okay. Maybe I should turn around and see what the back looks like. _I twirled around trying to see myself at different angles. Before I knew it, I was really having fun. I twirled and twirled until my head was dizzy. Then I decided to pretend to act like I was on a date with Kouga. I mean I didn't want to look stupid, when I am on the date. I tried to say different things that I would probably say, when I am with him.

"Kagome, hehehehe, what are you doing, hahahaha."

I froze, it couldn't be. I turned around and saw Shouta laughing on the ground. He was laughing so hard that he had water coming out of his eyes. "Uh, no-nothing."

"Yeah you were. You were doing something girly. Hahahahahaha!"

My faced turned all red, "Shut up! And what are you doing in my room any way. Get out!"

"Well, hehehehe, um...this guy named Kouga is here. Should I send him away?"

"No, don't! Tell him that I just need a couple of minutes."

"Sure." I could still hear Shouta laughing as he went down the stairs. _Soooo embarrassing! _

I wanted to put on makeup. I mean who wants to look like a total slob on their first date. I first put a little eyeshadow. It was a light color, so that it wasn't too noticeable. Then I put a little mascara on to make my eyelashes even longer. I grabbed some of my pink lip gloss. _Okay, ready._

I headed downstairs and then I heard my mom talking. When I came at the foot of the steps, I saw my mom holding a baby picture. And it was me! She was showing it to...Kouga! Kouga was laughing. Laughing! That wasn't good.

"She was so cute when she was a baby. And one time when she was in the bath tub she went-"

"Mother! I don't think that he wants to hear that."

"Oh good, Kagome is here. I was just telling this young man about when you were a little tiny baby."

"Yes, I can see that. Sorry mom, but the stories have to wait. Kouga and I have to get going."

"Oh that's right. I won't keep you guys from your date."

_It's not a date! Why does everyone keep saying that? _I grabbed Kouga's arm and just dragged him outside with me. "Finally, I am out of the house. Excuse my mother, she had no idea what she was talking about."

I heard him gently laughing. "No, that is alright. It was cute and funny."

"Let's go."

"Sounds good." He led me to his car. It was a silver Mercedes. _Whoa, fancy. _He opened my car door first and I slipped in. Then he went around the front of the car and got in his side. I felt my heart hurting. I didn't know if it was because I was anxious or because I was a little bit sad. I just tried to shake it off. "Ready?"

_Not really, _I wanted to say, but I just nodded. Then we drove away towards the movie theater.

**Inu Pov**

I kept checking my clock. _Where the hell is she? _I was parked in front of Kikyou's house. It has been a damn thirty minutes, since she came out and told me to wait. At this rate, I am going to miss the movie, but more importantly miss Kagome.

Finally, the house door opened with Kikyou in her tight shirt and short skirt. I watched as she wiggled her way down the steps. I just sighed and looked ahead not wanting to watch anymore.

"Hey, Inuyasha. How do I look?"

"You look fine. Let's get going."

I saw a frown tug at her lips. But she just smiled and got in the car. I know I didn't have the right to bring Kikyou along, but it wouldn't have looked right if I was just by myself. I didn't want to look pathetic. Still, I want to carefully watch Kagome and that wolf.

I turned the car keys, pushed on the gas pedal, and we sped away towards the theater.

I parked in front of the movie theater. It was a kind of small theater. It was a really old one too. It had the showings in front of it with only one booth in front of the signs. Then there were two doorways that led to the theaters.

I looked around and saw Kouga's car parked in front. It was a Mercedes. Show off.

I opened Kikyou's door and we headed towards the movie theater. I saw Kouga and Kagome already in front of the line. I made my ears listen to see what movie they are going to watch.

"Let's watch Scary Movie."

"Uh, I don't really like horror movies."

"It's alright. I will protect you." _Gag. _

"Okay."

I just watched the two of them go in. _I don't like them together. _I could feel my demon half wanting to rip that wolf's arms off. I really wanted to, but I didn't because that would blow my cover.

"Next."

I walked up to the movie person. "We are going to see Scary Movie."

I felt Kikyou tugging at my shirt. _What now? _"Inuyasha, I don't really like scary movies. I thought we were going to see a romantic movie."

"No, I guarantee that you are going to like this movie. I'll be right there if you get scared." She just smiled and said nothing.

"Okay, two tickets for Scary Movie." Kikyou grabbed my arm and we headed inside the theater. I walked to where it said Scary Movie and led Kikyou and I into the theater. When we walked in, I covered my face, so Kagome wouldn't see me. Luckily she was talking to Kouga that she didn't notice me.

We sat down and I just started to eat popcorn hoping that I could just eat and not talk to Kikyou.

"Do you really think it is going to be that scary?"

"Yeah probably. I mean it did have the word scary in the title."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't have to fear because you are here to protect me."

"Mmmhhmm." I had a load full of popcorn in my mouth.

I tried to look down and see Kagome and Kouga. Kagome was laughing and Kouga was just smiling. _Man, I wonder what is so damn funny. When I this whole thing is over, I swear I am going to wring his neck. _

Then the room got dark and the movie was starting.

* * *

The movie was just a bunch of crap. It wasn't even that scary. Kikyou was scared because she kept holding onto me for dear life. Kagome was also scared and I saw Kouga put his arm around her. That pissed me off. Luckily, Kagome just shrugged the arm off.

When the movie ended, I waited for Kagome and Kouga to leave first. I didn't want them to see me. Then I followed them with Kikyou behind me. We went outside and I searched for Kagome.

I saw that they were walking down the sidewalk. I grabbed Kikyou's hand because I didn't want her to wander off. I might lose Kagome. Then suddenly I saw them running. _Why were they running? _They turned a corner and I ran to catch up to them. I had to drag Kikyou because she was so slow at running.

When I turned the corner, I was hit in the face with a tree branch. "Owwww!" I rubbed my head to ease the pain. _Where did she get that branch? _

"Inu-Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" _Oh shit, I'm in trouble. _

**Kag Pov**

When we arrived at the movie theater, Kouga parked the Mercedes in the front. We stood in line and waited for our turn. I still felt uncomfortable because I didn't know what to say in these kinds of things. Like relationship things.

"Uh, nice weather isn't it."

Kouga looked up at the sky. "Yeah, it is." _Are you kidding me? I just talked about the weather. Am I stupid or something? That is not what you ask on a first date. Just calm down. _

"I can help whoever is next." Kouga walked up to the movie person and I followed.

"Let's watch Scary Movie."

_Scary Movie. That sounds like a horror film, which includes blood and gore. Disgusting. _"Uh, I don't really like horror movies."

"It's alright. I will protect you." _That made me more uncomfortable. _

_Even though I don't like horror movies, I think Sango saying that I can't disagree_."Okay."

The guy handed us our tickets and we headed inside. But before we went inside, I felt a demon aura for a split second.I just ignored it and walked in the movie theater.

We went to the theater that was showing Scary Movie.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Um, I want to sit near the front. I mean, if that is okay with you."

"Yeah it's fine." _I hope I won't get too scared. _

The movie was really really scary. I mean it was people killing each other. There was blood and gore. I had to cover my eyes a couple of times because it was too much. Sometimes when I got too scared, I felt Kouga's arms around me. That made me blush and I felt too uncomfortable. I didn't want his arm around me because I felt my chest hurt. I don't know why, but it did. So I just shrugged his arm off of my neck.

When the movie was over, we decided that we should eat. That was fine with me because even though I ate popcorn, my stomach was still growling after the movie. We headed towards McDonald's, when I felt that demon aura again. _Someone was following us. _I grabbed Kouga's hand and ran. I turned my head slightly and caught a glimpse of two people running after us. I didn't bother looking to see who it was. I didn't have time for that. Besides I would see who it is, when I hit them.

Kouga and I turned the corner and I quickly grabbed a small, but thick tree branch that was just on the ground near me.

"Kagome, what is going on?"

I touched my finger to my lips. "Shhhhh! Be quiet."

Then I felt the aura coming closer and closer. When I saw a body coming around the corner, I wacked them with the tree branch. I hit them right int the head.

I lowered my arm and saw a guy on the ground rubbing his head saying, "Owww!" I studied him and saw that he had two ears and long silver hair. It was Inuyasha. _What the hell is he doing here? Did he follow us? _

"Inu-Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" He looked up and stared at me. He had a stunned look on his face. Then I looked beside him and saw Kikyou rubbing the dirt off of him.

"Are you hurt?" She annoyed me so much. _Why was she with Inuyasha? __S__he doesn't like him. She's only near him because **he is a guy!**_

"No not really. Why did you have to do that!"

"Because I thought you were a stalker."

"Well you were wrong."

"No I wasn't. You were following me while I was on a date with Kouga."

"We were just on a date together. I guess we just happen to be at the same place."

_What a total lie! _"No you were following me because I saw you running after us when I started running."

"Uh...well you see." He started to scratch his head, which gave him away.

_The only thing is why did he follow us in the first place. It just doesn't make sense. I mean he doesn't even like me. Or does he? Maybe he is jealous. _"You know what I think. I think you were jealous."

I saw his face get all red. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. That is the only explanation. Inuyasha you like me."

"Oh please don't flatter yourself. Who would like a girl like you?" _Inuyasha, why do you have to say things like that? _

"Inuyasha!" I heard Kouga yelling. I looked up and saw Kouga punching Inuyasha and Inuyasha punching Kouga. But it didn't matter. All I could think off is what Inuyasha said to me. _Who would like a girl like me? I was positive that he liked me. Who am I kidding? I just wanted to convince myself that he liked me. He never liked me and never will._

It started to rain. It poured and poured.

I felt my heart break again. Just like on the day of the hospital. The pain in my heart turned into tears. I began sobbing like a little baby. I didn't want Kouga to see me like this. And definitely not Inuyasha. I started to run. Run away from this feeling. I wanted to die. I didn't know what my life was anymore. _Why do I have to be such a baby? And why do I have to cry like this. _

I kept running and running until someone stopped me. I turned around and saw Kouga panting. I wanted to cover myself and hide myself. I didn't want people to see me like this. I pressed my face against his chest and just continued crying.

* * *

After I cried, Kouga just took me home. We didn't say anything in the car. He didn't try to lighten the mood. I was glad he did. I really didn't want to and still don't want to talk about it. He just said, "See you on Monday," and drove off.

Now I was just staring at my hands now. Staring. Didn't have anything better to do. I kept replaying the thing that happened back there. My heart was still in pieces. I turned my head to look at the picture that was on my table next to my bed. I picked it up. I saw two young people. A boy and a girl. The boy had tiny ears and silver hair that went to his back. The girl had a flower dress on. They were both smiling. Like they didn't care about anything. They just looked they enjoyed each others' company.

A single tear fell from my eye. It was Inuyasha and Kagome. They weren't anything like the Inuyasha and Kagome today. Those children were happy we're not. I set the photo back down and grabbed my pillow that was behind me. I squeezed the pillow trying to get rid of these horrible memories.

"You should really lock the window."

_Who said that? _I looked to my left to where the windows are and saw a tall guy standing. He was wearing blue jeans, a leather jacket, and a white t-shirt. It was Inuyasha. Suddenly my heart started to hurt again. _I hated him. _"Get out! I don't want to talk to you."

"Look I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I threw the pillow across the room, so I could hit Inuyasha. But he caught it.

_Damn it! _"Calm down. I really want to talk this through."

"What is there to talk about!"

"There's a lot of things to talk about."

"Okay, how 'bout this. I come to see you at the hospital to try and understand what was going on. I wanted to know why you didn't contact me for all those years, but you just put me down. You say that you didn't want to talk to me. Then I go on a date and then you follow me. I just wanted to know why you were following me, but all you do is insult me. So there. Congratulations. I'm out of your life for good." I just took a huge sigh and stared at the wall.

Then I felt Inuyasha's hand in mine. My body started to tingle and my heart kind of warmed up. _Shit, I don't like it when he is near me._

"Look, I'm sorry I did those things. You just have no idea what I have been going through."

"Right because being in a mansion and being rich is tough."

I saw his face get a little irritated. "Listen! I am trying to make you understand. Look, I haven't been exactly myself."

"No kidding."

"Can you please stop talking?" I really just wanted to hit him in the face, but something inside me stopped me. I saw something in his face that told me he really was going to tell me something important. So I decided just to stay quiet. "Remember how I didn't answer your question about how I didn't contact you." I nodded. "Well, I really wanted to, but I couldn't. I found out something that turned me into the person I am today."

_"_What?"

He looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes and said, "Kagome, I'm going to die."

Right then, my world collapsed.

* * *

**~bluecosmos103~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is still not mine. Sad. **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Kagome Pov**

He looked at me with those golden orbs, straight. Unwavering. He opened his mouth and said, "Kagome, I'm going to die."

Right then, my world collapsed. _He is . . . he is going to . . . die? How can that be? _Now I felt my hands shaking. I tried to control them to try and stop them from shaking. But it wasn't working. Now my whole body was shaking, from head to toe. The idea of him dying was unreal. It wasn't even possible. If he died, I wouldn't know what I would do. How would I live? If I did live, how would I survive? He must be joking. I looked up and he stared at me with serious eyes. I could tell he wasn't kidding. He was serious. But why would he tell me now? Why didn't he tell me sooner? Did he not trust? Did he think that I wasn't important enough to tell me his secrets? Why? I could feel my mind going berserk. All these thoughts in my head are jumbled. My thoughts can't connect to my brain anymore. What he just said, made my whole body numb and crazy. I still kept shaking not knowing what else to do.

It looks like he noticed because he grabbed me and pulled me into him. Being so close to him made me scared, but almost pleased. He pressed me into him and I could smell him. I could smell his mesmerizing scent. It made my mind and body go weak. My body wasn't shaking anymore and my mind wasn't jumbled anymore. All that was left was the thoughts that were left in my head. All of them kept saying, _he's going to die. _

I felt a tingle in my nose. I felt myself crying. _I can't cry right now. I need to ask him something. _But my body didn't listen to my mind. I couldn't help myself stop crying even though I want so badly to ask him many questions. However, my eyes kept on producing tears and Inuyasha just held me until I felt my mind and body go to sleep. I went to sleep with his scent still on me.

* * *

"Kagome, wake up." I heard someone calling me. _Who was it? _"Wake up." I groaned wanting to have more sleep. I was too tired to do anything right now. "Wake up." Someone was shaking me and shaking me. I groaned. _So annoying. _"Kagome! Wake up!" I wanted to slap them so badly - so I did. I slap the person who was annoying me this early in the morning. "Damn it. That really hurt!"

I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I opened my eyes and the image was blurry then became clear. I saw Inuyasha rubbing the imprint of my hand where I slapped him. He looked angry. _Well he deserved it. Waking me up like that. _

"What did you do that for!"

"What do you mean, 'what did I do that for?' You were the one who was shaking me so hard that it probably would've killed me. Plus, I was sleeping. You don't wake up a girl when their sleeping! What are you doing anyway?" I looked at the clock to see it was already 11:00.

"Not a surprise that you didn't remember."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Does he mean . . .

"Our date of course." Inuyasha said interrupting my thoughts.

"Da-da-da-date? Date . . . date!" My face was getting all read, it annoyed me so much. "Now why on earth would I go on a date with you."

"Today's Sunday, so we said that we would meet today for our study date."

"Study date?" _Now it came back to me. The library. We still have to do that damn project for History. _"A study date is not a date, it's just two people who happen to meet at the same place and time spending time together."

"Yeah, that's so not a date. Okay, call it whatever you want because you are going anyway. Now get ready, you look like a hag. I still have a reputation to uphold"

Now I was really mad. I put a fist up in the air with my face filled with anger. "Why you-" *Slam* Before I could finish the sentence, Inuyasha shut the door. _That little punk! _

I took off my covers and headed towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. _Damn it, he was right. I look horrible. _Once again, my eyes were puffy from crying. I rinsed my face trying to make my face have a little more life. It was looking a little paler than usual. I went back to my bedroom to pick out some clothes. I quickly dressed in them eagerly to go downstairs. Once I was finished, I grabbed my bag and took off towards the kitchen.

I saw Inuyasha already talking to my mom. _I hope she's not talking about baby stuff again. _I didn't even bother to talk to my mom, so I took Inuyasha by the arm and guided him out the house. I shut the door behind me and kept walking forward.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I snapped. I just wanted to get going. The quicker this is the sooner I get to be home. I looked around the street to see any car around. But there wasn't any. Just my mom with her small Subaru. "Where's your car?"

"My rides right in front of you." I looked straight in front of me to find a black motorcycle with two helmets on the seat. _A motorcycle. You have got to be kidding me. He's got to be mental if he thinks I am going to ride on that thing. _

I start heading in the direction of the library down the sidewalk. I could feel his footsteps close behind me. He grabbed my arm and I quickly turned around. "Kagome, I don't think you want to walk."

"I would rather walk, than ride on that thing."

"Kagome, you have never even ridden on a motorcycle."

"And I would like it to stay that way." I started to walk again.

"Fine, so I guess I'll just meet you there and you can walk by yourself."

He started to walk away. _Wait, he was just going to leave me. I thought he would at least walk with me too. But of course, it's Inuyasha. I still don't like to walk alone. I mean some perv could come out at any minute and kidnap me _

Without a second thought, I ran up to Inuyasha. I felt him smirking, "Don't say a thing."

Inuyasha kicked his leg over the motorcycle. _Show off. _I tried to copy what he did, but the motorcycle was too big. I didn't know how to get around it. It was like a boulder or something. I kept trying to go on the motorcycle, but every time kept landing on the pavement. _Damn it. _

"Here let me help." Before I could protest, Inuyasha already lifted me onto the motorcycle. i felt my face blushing because his hands were touching me. I looked away, so he couldn't see my face was getting red all over. He didn't say anything and just sat on the motorcycle. "Here's your helmet." I would say I wouldn't need one, but an image of getting me killed restrained me from saying anything. I just took the helmet and put it on, so it was securely fastened.

"Okay, ready?" I just nodded answering his question. Without hesitation, Inuyasha started the motorcycle and we were already on our way. I held onto him for dear life. I wrapped my arms around him. _Man, I bet he's enjoying this. _I pressed against his body smelling his scent again. I felt like I didn't want to let go. Like if I did then I would lose him forever. I felt my arms getting tighter. I wanted to believe that if I kept my arms wrapped around him, that he wouldn't die and wouldn't leave me. _Inuyasha, promise me that you won't die and leave me, so I am left alone. _

"How are you holding up?" I guess he felt my death grip.

"Uh, just fine."

Finally, we stopped. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. I jumped right off the motorcycle. I looked up and saw a restaurant. "Wait a minute, this isn't the library."

"Well, I figured that you were hungry because you didn't eat any breakfast. So I decided that we were going to eat first, then go to the library."

I was about to tell him that we need to get this assignment done, but I felt my stomach growl. "Okay, that's fine with me."

He led me to the front of the restaurant where the entrance was. When he opened the door, he was close enough to make me blush. I just kept walking hiding my face with a curtain of my hair hoping that he didn't see that. It would be too embarrassing.

There was a black box in front of me with a girl standing behind it. When I walked up to the box, she looked stunned then suddenly smiled. _Guess she forgot she was here. Must be a boring job. _"Hello, how many people will be joining you today?"

"There will be-"

"Actually, we already have reservations under Takahashi." _Reservations?_

She looked at a computer that was next to her and started to vigorously press the screen numerous times. "Ah yes, Inuyasha Takahashi. Please follow me." She grabbed two menus from the big stack and started heading towards a private room. She led us into the dark room with no windows, probably because they didn't want any sunlight in. Multiple lights hung from the dark ceiling only emitting a little amount of light. The room was filled with black tables with red cloths covering them and black chairs with red seat covers. Plus a couple of booths on the outside rim of the room with red curtains draping over them. It had a black and red theme which made it look like a vampire had designed it.

The room was almost vacant. Only a couple of people were in the private area. All the people were a bunch of couples. They were kissing, touching, pressing, and anything else a normal couple would do. Part of it made me mad because Inuyasha would even make reservations here, and another part of me wanted nothing more than what the couples were doing. I quickly shook my head trying to release such crazy and stupid thoughts.

"Here you go. Your server will be here in a moment." She swiftly walked off into another room.

We both sat down on the opposite sides of the table facing each other. Inuyasha immediately picked up the menu and searched through it deciding what he was going to order. I didn't wan tot think about food right now. I still had a lot of unanswered questions wandering through my mind.

"How did you know I was going to say yes?"

Inuyasha looked up from the menu and asked, "What do you mean?"

I figured he already knew the answer, but I decided to tell him anyway. "I mean you made reservations."

"So what?" I could see him trying to hide the fact that he was smirking. He already knows what I mean.

Man, he was really making me mad. He was going to make me explain it to him, wasn't he. "You knew I was going to agree to eat with you, since you already made the reservations."

He smiled, "Yeah I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." _That does it, you smart ass. _I hit him across the head with the menu. I sat back down on my seat and returned to scanning the menu not wanting to deal with anymore.

We didn't say anything after that. We ordered our food and just sat there in silence with only the sound of us chewing.

I looked straight at Inuyasha. He was just eating and staring at his plate not even glancing in my direction. I felt a prick of disappointment stab my heart. He seemed so calm and not unstable at all. _How could he not remember what he said to me last night? Doesn't he feel anything. Kagome, I'm going to die. _It kept replaying in my mind again. It made me feel sick to my stomach and a aching feeling inside my heart. I felt water collecting at the bottom of my eyes. I tried blinking away the tears, but a couple of tear drops left my eyes.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" His voice was gentle and soothing. It made my eyes water more because it reminded me of the Inuyasha I loved. And still love.

I just stared at the table because if I looked at him it might make me burst into tears. "Inuyasha, about what you said the other night . . ." my voice was a whisper now, "about dying. What did you mean?"

I nervously waited for his answer and wanted so desperately for him to say that it didn't happen or he didn't mean to say it. Or something that told me what I thought was wrong. Instead he said, "Man, I hoped we wouldn't have to discuss this."

"Well it's a little hard to try and avoid this." Then it was silent. It made me a little relieved that he wasn't saying anything because I was too scared for what I was going to hear. But also made me even more sad because he didn't want to tell me. Like he didn't trust me or something. I didn't want that. "Please, you need to tell me." Now I was crying - again. It made me feel like I was a helpless child, which maybe I was. Still, the thought of him dying couldn't help, but make me like this.

I felt Inuyasha's arms on me. It felt comforting and made me a little more stable. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't do this to make you cry - believe me. It's just that it's a little hard to tell you. I know that it's hard to grasp, but please remember that it's just as hard for me as it is for you." My tears were starting to dry up and the water stopped coming

Inuyasha didn't return to his seat, and instead just stayed here holding me. It felt like it was just him and me right now. Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

**I know that this is really late. I'm so sorry. I know that I already said that, but I am sorry. It's just that it's summer and I have a lot of traveling ahead of me. I didn't have enough time to write the next chapter. Well here it is. In this chapter, it kind of leads up to when Inuyasha is going to tell Kagome his big secret and the truth of all the lies. Then the next chapter is when the truth unfolds. Hope you liked this chapter and will keep reading. Please review because I want to know what you think. Thanks.**

**~bluecosmos103~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, it belongs to someone else. **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Inu Pov**

I was staring at the floor trying to collect my thoughts and memories. Kagome was just waiting for me to say something. We were still at the restaurant that I took her to. Last night, she was crying so much that my shirt was stained of her tears. I hated myself for making her go through that. I never wanted to hurt her. I thought I was protecting her by not saying anything about my disease, but instead I made it worse. I thought that if I brought her to a restaurant that she would have forgot what I said to her the other night . . . but it just made her more curious than intended. Now I don't really have a choice. I need to tell her. _I should have listened to Rin. _

"I guess I should start from where I left." I could feel Kagome's eyes on me now. Those eyes were piercing me, so I didn't bother to take my eyes off the ground. "After I left, things were pretty terrible. I got into fights and went from gang to gang. I felt like I was lost. I had a few friends, but none of them really, uh, stayed. I couldn't really trust anybody, but myself. My whole world was crashing down. I thought it couldn't get any worse, then one day my life changed . . ._  
_

_**~Flashback~**_

_Inuyasha walked into the house with a school bag slung on his shoulder. He could smell the sweet aromas of the food that Rin was cooking. "How was school?"  
_

_Inuyasha dumped the bag and himself on the couch and grabbed a magazine in his hand. As he was flipping through the pages he said, "Same as always. Hell."  
_

_Rin was still cutting food in the kitchen. "Don't be like that. I'm sure that things will work out eventually." Inuyasha just grunted. "Well, anyway, Sesshomaru should be home soon."  
_

_"Right, your boyfriend. I still don't understand why you are with him. I mean he's him."  
_

_"Some parts are better than others. Trust me Sesshomaru is nice when he comes around. Besides he's the only family you've got now."  
_

_"Yeah, don't remind me."  
_

_"Dinner will be ready soon." Inuyasha kept flipping through his magazine until he felt this pain inside his chest. Every moment his heart was pounding, it was hurting more and more. With each pound came a new pain. He fell off the couch and onto the ground. He was holding his chest trying to ease the pain, but it wouldn't work. It just kept coming and coming. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard Rin screaming from across the room, then he felt her arms around him. "We need an ambulance now! Hold on Inuyasha!" Then the world became blurry and his body began to shut down. His heart was failing him.  
_

_There were sirens coming through the door. Rin sprinted to get the door open. Already people with a gurney came and entered the house. They quickly assembled to where Inuyasha was. With three people, they lifted him onto the gurney and took him outside. When they reached vehicle, they rolled him into the car. Rin went in after and the people closed the door behind her.  
_

_They arrived at the hospital. They raced the gurney into the building to try and fix whatever was wrong with him. They rushed into a room and set up tubes on him. They injected him with all kinds of medicine to try and slow his heart rate down. After a few hours, Inuyasha was stable again.  
_

_**~End of Flashback~**  
_

"After that first heart attack, I started to have more and more as the days went by. I didn't really think much about it because I didn't think it would be much of a problem. But one day, I overheard the conversations of two doctors that said I wasn't going to live that long of a life."

"Ho-how long?"

I didn't want to tell her that I knew. I knew that it would be a problem and that she would probably never stop thinking about it. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure that it's later in life. After that . . . I'm pretty sure that you can guess the rest."

I looked up from the ground and looked at her face. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I could see shock in her eyes and sadness as well. I didn't want to hear what she was going to say next, so instead I said, "Let's go to the library now." I held out my hand and waited for Kagome to take it. It took her a moment, but when she finally placed her hand in mine, I quickly pulled her up and headed toward the entrance. Once we were out, I led her to my motorcycle.

She didn't say anything and instead put on a black helmet. I grinned as I watched her try to get on the big motorcycle. I lifted her knowing that she would never get on the thing by herself. I got on myself and put my helmet on. "You ready."

"Not more than before." I started the engine and made it so the front of the motorcycle lifted up. I smirked when I felt her arms squeezing tighter and tighter around me. Then I sped off headed to the library.

**Kag Pov**

We arrived at the library with a couple of hours before it closed. After Inuyasha parked his motocycle we headed in. When I walked in, I smelled a musky aroma coming from the old books. "Okay, I think what we're looking for is that way." I point to my left.

"Kagome, that's the wrong way."

"No it's not. I think I know how the library works."

Inuyasha made a face, "I know that it's this way to the right." He points to the right.

"So are you telling me that you know this place better than I do. Wait 'till everyone hears that the new guy actually has a brain to go to the library."

"Let's . . . let's just go, okay." I put a huge grin on my face and made sure he saw it. He didn't say anything and just brushed past me headed towards the left.

When we entered the section, I said, "We should split up and search for anything we can find." I started looking at the alphabet. When I saw D-F I walked down the row. We were looking for things on Feudal Japan. That's the topic we chose a while back, but it's due tomorrow. Thanks to Inuyasha, but I didn't want him to ruin the project for me.

I saw the F section was really high. I looked around and saw the Inuyasha was no where to be found. He must have been looking in another section. I didn't want to ask for his help because that would just be admitting I'm short, which I am, but I didn't want to admit it.  
I saw a stool was nearby, so I grabbed on it and stood on it trying to reach for a couple of books I saw. Even with the stool I still wasn't tall enough. Finally, I went on my tip toes and stretched my arm up. I caught the book between my two figures and tried to get it out. When it I got the book, it fell from my fingers and I started to fall down. I just closed my eyes and waited for it to be over, but instead I felt arms around me.

"Well it looks like miss 'I can do everything' finally needs some help with something." Anger flushed through my face. Then I finally realized I was pressed against him. I could smell him and it made me dizzy. A rush of feelings I had came to the surface. I pushed him away and breathed rapidly trying to get stable again.

"Um . . . thanks."

I flickered my eyes to look at him. I saw his face blush a little and it made me happy. Then I saw him quickly look away from me. "Yeah, well I don't think you should be trying to reach for those high books again. I'll do it." I didn't try to argue because I knew I wouldn't be able to get those books no matter how hard I tried. Inuyasha stepped on the stool and grabbed the books one by one. When he was standing on that stool, I couldn't help but look at him. I ran my eyes up and down. It was like I was in a daze. I could feel my cheeks getting red and hot.

"Kagome, help me with these books. Kagome, Kagome!"

My mind suddenly came back to reality, "Wait, what?"

"I need you to carry some of these books."

"I thought you were stronger than that."

"I am, but just help me."

"You know I could just stand here and watch you try to carry those books on your own."

"Please, Kagome."

His voice was so sincere that I took some books from his hands. "Since you said please."

We carried the books to a table in the center. We set the books down and I took out my notebook to write some notes down. He did the same and I took the book that was in front of me and started reading.

A couple of hours passed and not a word was said. I was kind of relieved and sad at the same time. Relieved because if we did talk, what would I say to him. Sad because I kept wondering if he didn't like talking to me.

I glanced at him and felt sympathy for him. I didn't want to think that he would just disappear from the earth. I wanted to help him get through this.

* * *

Inuyasha's motorcycle was roaring down the road. I held on to Inuyasha for my dear life. It felt like if I let go, I would die. Once he rides down my road and slows down, I feel sane again. When he stops, I get off right away.

I walked up the steps and can feel Inuyasha right behind me. When I reach the door, I turn around and face Inuyasha. I look into his eyes to try and figure out what he's thinking. He looks back at me with warm eyes. He moves his face closer and I think he's about to kiss me. I want him to kiss me.

His face comes closer and closer and . . . "Thanks, for today."

I sigh knowing I can't do anything about it. "Yeah, well your welcome. Thanks for the ride."

"I had fun today."

I smiled, "Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope so." I'm smiling inside. He turns and heads back to his bike. I wait until I can't see him anymore.

I walk into the door. "So how was your date?" Instead of answering, I go up to my room and shut up the door behind me. I go over to my bed and grab a pillow. I press the pillow against my face trying to contain my smile.

* * *

**Here's the ninth chapter. I hope you liked this one. Inuyasha and Kagome are getting closer. Everything is right in the world . . . for now. *Smile* Please review, I want to know what you think.**

**~bluecosmos103~  
**


End file.
